A New Family
by FallenAngelFromTheSky
Summary: What if Lorelai was pregnant when she learned about April? Okay, I suck at sumnmaries, so read and review! Chapter 26 is finaly up! And so the story ends. Everything good has to come to an end.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, sorry if the other story was crappy, my computer got screwed up and put the wrong file on the internet. Anyway, here is the story that I wanted to put up!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Gilmore Girls.

**Chapter 1**

Lorelai walked into the diner to see Luke wiping down the counters. He had been distant from her lately. When she wanted to talk, she had to start up the conversations, when she wanted to go out; she had to persuade him to go out with her.

Luke looked up to see Lorelai sitting down at one of the stools. He knew he needed to tell her about April, but he just didn't know how. After all these months that he had known, he was afraid what her reaction was going to be.

"Hey." She said, trying to catch Luke's eyes.

"Hey. You want some coffee?" He asked her, already knowing what her answer would be.

"No thanks. My stomach is upset and I don't want to upset it even more." She answered. "Can I just have some pancakes?"

"Sure." Luke finally looked her in the eyes when he came back to the counter after giving Ceaser her order.

Her eyes were glazed over and her face was pale.

"You okay?" He asked her when she looked up into his blue eyes. "Because, you don't look so good."

"Yeah. Like I said, my stomach doesn't feel all that great." She said.

"Okay." He answered.

Lorelai had got him to look her in the eyes. If only she hadn't lied and told him that she was feeling like shit and was throwing up every day.

"Here is your pancakes and a cup of tea for you stomach." He said, placing a steaming plate of pancakes and a hot cup of tea in front of her.

"Luke, you know I don't drink tea." Lorelai protested.

"I know, but, it will make your stomach feel better." He said, and left her to eat.

When she was done eating (her tea cup still filled to the brim), she said goodbye to Luke and leaned across the counter and thought he was going to kiss her on the lips, but he kissed her on the cheek and went back to his work.

Lorelai walked into the kitchen and saw Sookie.

"Sookie!" Lorelai said.

"Hey, sweetie." She said.

"I just came from Luke's." She said, making eye contact with her best friend.

"Oh, hunny, is he still being distant?" She asked.

"Yeah. I don't get it. Ever since Rory came home and we made up, he has not talked to me like he used to. Now, I have to be the one to start up the conversation." She said.

"Ah, hunny. It'll be okay. Just give it some time."

When Lorelai walked into her newly renovated home, she saw Luke sitting like a stick in the recliner. She shut the door, and Luke jumped a foot in the air.

"Hey. Isn't the Paul Anka's job. You know, being scared and all." She said, as she walked into the living room, and setting her purse on the couch.

"Sorry, it's just; you scared me, that's all." He said.

"Okay." She said.

There was a couple minutes of dead silence when Lorelai finally spoke. "Luke, look, we need to talk." She said as she sat down on the couch.

"Sure," He said as he sat down in the recliner.

"Ever since Rory has been back, you have been pulling away from me bit by bit. Now I know you enough that something is up. What is it?" She asked.

"I don't know how to tell you." He said.

"You're calling off the engagement, aren't you?" She asked, looking down at her feet.

"No." He replied. "It's something else."

"Then what is it?" She asked. "Because, I think I have the right to now. If you keep acting like this, I don't think I can be in this relationship."

"I don't think you're going to want to be in thins relationship even after I tell you." Luke said.

"Why? What are you going to tell me?" She asked.

"I have a daughter." He said. He looked up in time to see Lorelai's face go pale.\

R&R!

Hey, I'm sorry if I went a little to fast this time. So was it good, bad, okay? Tell me please! I'll update soon!


	2. Nosy Town

Hey, thanks for all the great reviews! I'm glad you all like the story. Well, here's the next chapter!

**Chapter 2**

"I have a daughter." Luke said, looking up just in time to see Lorelai go pale.

She stepped back from him and looked into his eyes to see if this news was true, expecting him to say, 'just kidding!' But he didn't.

"How long have you known?" She asked.

"Since November." He replied, taking a step towards her, but she backed away another step. "Lorelai, come on." He whispered, reaching out to her, but she only backed away more.

"Okay. Like I said, we need to talk." She said. "Just now right now. I need to go out and clear my head. I'll be back in a little while." Lorelai walked out the door to feel the cold, bitter, January wind cut across her face.

She walked down her steps to see Babette looking out her front window. She waved enthusiastically to Lorelai, and Lorelai waved shortly back, and kept walking.

She had walked all around the town before her mind was clear. She walked back to the house to see Luke sitting on the porch steps.

He stood up when he heard her feet crunching in the snow and looked deep into her eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I should have, but I needed time to think." He said, reaching out to pull her into a hug.

She didn't respond because she needed to talk to him first. She pulled away and they walked into the house and in the living room together, and sat down on the couch.

"Now, before you say anything, I need to voice my opinion before we move on." She said. "I am mad at you for not telling me. You knew for two months, Luke. I thought we made a deal not to keep secrets from each other?"

"I know, and for the umpteenth time, I'm sorry."

"I know, now that's why I'm asking. What's her name?" Lorelai asked.

"Her name is April, and she's twelve-years-old." Luke said, smiling.

"That's a pretty name. I think we're going to be picking out names soon, too." Lorelai said, a grin filling her face.

"What?" Luke asked, looking surprised, up from his hands.

"I think I may be pregnant." Lorelai said. "I've been getting sick every morning, and I've been eating apples. I was sick all over the place when I was pregnant with Rory, and I kept eating apples non-stop." She said. "Are you happy about this?"

"Yeah, I am." He said.

For the first time in the past two months, Lorelai felt like she got her old Luke back. She smiled even wider, and he pulled her in for a passionate kiss. She kissed him back with hungrily and they finally had to break apart for air.

The next day, Lorelai walked into Doose's and headed straight for where the home pregnancy tests were held.

She picked up first one she saw, and walked straight up to the cash register. The only one that was open was the one with Taylor checking stuff out. _'Oh no!'_ Lorelai thought.

She walked up to the cash register and put it on the belt. Taylor immediately looked up and he saw Lorelai standing there.

"Well, Lorelai, there's going to be another Stars Hollow citizen?" He asked.

"This is not for me, Taylor. This is for my cousin, Katie. She's visiting from New Haven. She was scared and came to ask for help. Now if you don't mind, can you please check me out?" Lorelai lied.

"Okay. Young people don't have manners anymore." He grunted.

"Well, if you haven't noticed either Taylor, neither do you." She said, and stalked out of the door, bag in hand.

When Lorelai walked in the door, she saw Luke pacing in the kitchen. When he heard the door shut, he immediately jumped, and saw Lorelai.

"Did you get it?" He asked.

"Yeah. If Babette or Miss Patty come by and asking to see cousin Katie, tell them she left. I had to tell Taylor something so he wouldn't get suspicious." She added when she saw Luke's confused face.

"Let's get this over with." He said, and they walked into the downstairs bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later, Lorelai picked up the test. The strip said _'pregnant'._

She handed Luke the test and he looked up at her and smiled. "We're going to be parents." He said, swooping her up into his arms and whispered, "Again." In her ear.

"What do we tell Rory?" She asked, pulling away from Luke.

"Nothing farther from the truth." He said.

R&R!

Sorry if it is short, or not, anyway, tell me what you think!


	3. Meeting Her

Hey! Thanks for all the great reviews! One person asked if April was coming in to the story anytime soon, she'll be in this chapter.

**Chapter 3**

Lorelai walked into the kitchen at the Dragonfly with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Sookie." She said.

"You look happy." Sookie said, smiling, glad to see her friend happy. She hadn't seen her happy in two months.

"Yeah. I found out why Luke was being distant _and _I found out a piece of gossip that is flowing around town." She said.

"Ooh, what's the gossip?" Sookie asked.

"Well, the 'it' couple in Stars Hollow are expecting." Lorelai said.

"Really? Lulu is having a baby? I can't really see Kirk being a dad." Sookie said.

"No, Sookie. Me and Luke. Luke and I are having a baby!" Lorelai said, exasperated.

"You are? Oh, honey, I'm so happy for you!" She said, pulling Lorelai into a tight hug.

"Hello, breathing for two now, here." Lorelai said, gasping for breath.

"Sorry." Sookie said. "But you're having a baby!"

"The town doesn't know yet, so don't tell Jackson, or anyone else!" Lorelai whispered.

"Okay." She whispered as Lorelai reached for the pot of coffee. Sookie slapped her hand, and she pulled her hand back quickly.

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"No coffee for the pregnant woman!" Sookie said.

"Fine. I'll just go out to the desk." Lorelai said, actually going to Luke's to get her liquid death.

The bells above the diner jingled and Lorelai entered her fiancé's diner. She didn't see Luke anywhere, so she went behind the counter. She picked up the pot and had her cup half-full, when Luke grabbed her wrist.

"No coffee." He said, taking away the pot, and leaving the cup. "And get out from behind my counter!" He said.

Lorelai quickly grabbed her cup and went to sit on a stool. She had only taken one sip when she felt Luke take the cup out of her hand.

"I said no coffee." He said.

"Well, hello to you too." Lorelai whispered.

The bell above the diner jingled and Luke looked up and stopped before giving Lorelai a lecture.

"Hello, Luke. Anyone there?" She said, waving her hand in front of Luke's face.

"Hey." He said as a young girl with frizzy hair came up to the counter.

"Hey." The girl replied.

"Okay, I'm feeling kind of lonely over here. Luke, who is this?" She said. "Wait, is this April?"

"Yeah. This is April." Luke said.

"Well, it's a pleasure to finally meet you April." Lorelai said, holding her hand out to the young girl.

"Nice to meet you, too. And not to be rude, but who are you?"

"I'm Luke's fiancé." She smiled.

"Oh, so you're going to be my new step-mom?" She asked.

"Yeah." She replied.

Meanwhile, Luke was watching the love of his life and his newly-found daughter talking.

"So, anyway, April, what are you doing here? Don't you have school?" Luke asked.

"No, actually." April said. "We had a snow day today."

"Well, if you don't have school today, you want to have lunch with me and… Luke." Lorelai hesitated.

"Sure." April said.

"Ceaser! I'm heading out to lunch, can you and Lane take over for the time being until I get back?" Luke yelled.

"Sure thing, boss." Ceaser yelled back.

When Lorelai, Luke, and April got to the restaurant and were seated and had their food, things fell into an uncomfortable silence.

"So, April, um, do you have any brothers or sisters?" Lorelai asked, trying to get towards the subject of the baby she was carrying.

"No, it's just me and my mom." She replied.

"Have you ever wanted any?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, I have. I've always wanted an older sister to relate to, to talk to her. And I've always wanted a younger sibling." She said.

"Well, you're going to have an older step-sister when Luke and I get married."

"Really? You have a daughter?"

"I have a 21 year old and her name is Rory." She said.

"I was going to call you later this week, April, to invite you to dinner to meet Lorelai and Rory, but, I guess we should tell you here." Luke said.

"Tell me what?"

"You're going to get that little sister or brother you've always wanted." Luke said.

"Wait, Lorelai, you're pregnant?" April asked, a smile spreading on to her face.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Congratulations." She said.

"Thanks." They both smiled, glad that she had accepted the baby.

"Now, we want you to still come over to dinner to our house on Friday at seven o'clock, if that's okay with your mom." Lorelai said. "We also want you to meet Rory."

"Okay, I'll ask my mom when I get home."

When Lorelai and Luke got back to the diner and April had left, Lorelai stated, "She reminds me of someone."

"Who?"

"You." Lorelai said.

R&R

Hey. So, what did you think? Good, bad, okay? Let me know and review, please!


	4. Meeting Anna

Hey! Sorry it's been a couple of days, but I've been studying for tests. Well, anyway, here's chapter 4.

**Chapter 4**

Lorelai stood above the stove, watching the water boil. Luke came in from the living room to see Lorelai staring down at the pot.

"Lorelai, what are you doing?" He asked, laughing.

"Trying to figure out how to stop the water to stop boiling." She muttered.

"First of all, you turn the heat down, and then you put the spaghetti in." He said.

"Oh." She muttered.

"Lorelai, come here." He said, and sat down in the kitchen chair and pulled her into his lap. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm so nervous. Rory doesn't know about the baby or April yet, and I have to tell her that her soon to be step-sister is coming over for dinner." She said, keeping her voice low, because Rory was in her bedroom, door closed.

"She's here know. Go talk to her." He said, giving her a small push towards Rory's door.

She knocked. "Can I come in?" She asked.

"Yeah." Rory said.

Lorelai entered the bedroom, and sat down on her bed, near where Rory was sitting, reading _Swan's Way _for the third time.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Nothing. Mom, I know that you came in here to talk to me about something. What did you want to talk to me about?" She asked.

"Well, we have a guest coming over for dinner tonight." She said.

"Really, who?" She asked.

"A twelve-year-old named April, Luke's long lost daughter." She said.

"Luke has a daughter? Why didn't you tell me?" Rory asked, suddenly upset.

"Honey, I just found out myself two days ago, and I just met her yesterday, and I am seeing you for the first time in two days, so don't get all crypto on me here." She said.

"Sorry, but it is so weird to think that Luke has a daughter that we never knew about, that he never knew about. Freaky." Rory said.

"There's another piece of news that you need to know. You're getting that younger brother or sister that you've always wanted." Lorelai smiled.

"Really?" Rory smiled.

"Yeah, you are."

Rory hugged her mom tight, and ran out to the kitchen to give Luke a tight hug as well and whispered 'congratulations' in his ear.

Luke looked over his soon-to-be daughter's head, and saw his fiancé smiling at him over her daughter's head.

Just then, right as the spaghetti was set on the table, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Rory said, jumping up from her chair.

Rory walked in to the foyer and opened up the door to reveal a frizzy haired young girl, and an older woman.

"Hi. I'm Rory, and you must be April." Rory said, holding out her hand.

"Yeah, and you must be Rory." April said, shaking her hand.

"I'm Anna Nardini, April's mother." Anna said, shaking Rory's hand as well.

"Well, come on in." She said. "I'll just go get Luke and my mom." Rory hurried into the kitchen.

"Where's April?" Lorelai asked. "You know, if she's actually going to eat dinner with us, she has to come inside so she can eat." Lorelai said.

"I'm sorry, but April's mom is here." Rory said.

Luke looked up from the refrigerator. "What?" He said.

"Yeah, they're in the living room." She said.

"Well, let's go." Lorelai said, grabbing Luke's upper arm and pulling him into the living room.

"Hey, April." Lorelai said, seeing the older woman next to April.

"Hey, Lorelai." She responded, standing up. "Hey, um… Luke." She said.

"April. Anna." He added.

"Well, I just came to drop April off, and see how you're doing Luke, and I can see that you're fine. Well, anyway, I have to be going, so, I'll pick you up at 9:30, if that is okay with you two?" She said, coolly, giving Lorelai a small, but distasteful look.

"Yeah." Lorelai spoke for Luke.

Anna nodded and walked out the door.

"Well, we can see she and I aren't going to be best friends." Lorelai said to no one in particular.

R&R!

Well, I know it was short, but I have to go eat dinner and do my homework. Well, tell me what you think!


	5. Dinner with Willy Wonka

Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I was sick! Anyway, here's chapter 5!

**Chapter 1**

Quiet fell over the living room as Anna left the house.

"Well, you came over here for dinner, so let's go eat dinner." Lorelai said.

"Okay." April said. They all walked into the kitchen/ dining room. They all sat down except for Luke, who put the food on the table.

"I hope that you like spaghetti." Luke said. "Because that is what I made."

"I love spaghetti." April smiled. "It's my favorite food."

"Hey, mine too." Luke responded to his daughter.

"So, what kinds of movies do you like, April?" Lorelai asked.

"Umm… I like a lot actually. Charlie and the Chocolate Factory is good, but Johnny Depp freaks me out, and the God Father movies are pretty good. I like a lot of movies. My mom works a lot and I have nothing to do after I do my homework and I have read every book in the house, so I rent movies and watch them." April said.

"Hey, Rory, looks like we have another person who we can have movie night with." Lorelai said.

"What's movie night?" April asked, curious, as she dug into her spaghetti.

"Every Friday when Rory is here, we go to the movie store and rent a movie and then go to Doose's and get a lot of junk food and watch movies into the night!" Lorelai spread her arms in dramatic effect.

"Cool, yeah, I'd love to come over and do movie nights with you guys. But, there's one little glitch for that. I don't eat a whole lot of junk food. I mean, I eat popcorn and candy and all that, but I don't eat it every day." April said. "My mom said the way I eat reminds her a lot of my dad." She said, taking a bite of her salad.

"If you eat vegetables, fruits, and healthy stuff, than you are a lot like your father." Lorelai laughed as she bit into an apple.

"Okay, from what Luke has told me, you don't eat any fruits or veggies. So, why are you eating an apple?" April asks.

"Because, this baby makes me rush to the bathroom every five minutes after I eat pasta, and, this baby _loves _apples. She or he is making me eat veggies, fruits, and tea every single day." Lorelai grumbled. "The only junk food that I found that this baby likes is chocolate. I can agree with that, but if this baby is going to be like its father, I'm going to be a very pissed off mommy." Lorelai said.

Everyone laughed as Lorelai stood to throw away the apple core. "So, April, what school do you go to?" Rory asked.

"I go to Stephens Middle School." April responded. "It's in New Haven."

"I think I've heard of that school. They had a science fair not to long ago." Lorelai said.

"Yeah, actually, that's how I met Luke. I was doing an experiment on who my dad was. I took hair samples from all of them. My uncle is a DNA scientist, and he helped me piece together who my real father was." April said, smiling.

"So, April. What do you want, a little brother or sister?" Luke asked, finally talking.

"Truthfully, I want one of both." She said.

"Hey, me too." Rory said, looking down at her step-sister to be.

"Well, since I found out I was pregnant while your dad and I were engaged; Luke and I are waiting till after the baby is born to get married." Lorelai said. "We have been discussing this, and we think this is the best thing to do. Since I'm obviously going to get bigger, we're going to wait a month after the baby is born and can be outside. What do you guys think?"

"I think that's a good idea." Rory and April said at the same time.

"Okay then!" Luke said. "Lorelai, didn't you have some movie that you wanted to watch?"

"Yes I did!" Lorelai said. "Now, we can either watch Pirates of the Caribbean, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, or Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory." She said.

"I vote for Willy Wonka!" Rory said.

"Me too!" April said.

"Okay, then, Willy Wonka it is." Lorelai said.

When they were all settled down on the couch with ice cream, and the movie was playing, Luke looked over at his daughter and saw that she, Rory, and the love of his life were deep into the film.

Somewhere in the movie where the rich snobby girl got turned into a blueberry (I can't remember her name), Luke felt Lorelai's head droop onto his shoulder and fall asleep.

They were where Wily Wonka, Charlie, and the grandfather were in the glass elevator, when someone knocked on the front door.

"I'll get it." Rory whispered, seeing Luke chained down on the couch by her mother. Rory opened the door, and saw Anna standing there. "Come on in." Rory said.

Anna and Rory walked into the living room to see Lorelai still asleep on Luke and April looking over to see her mom staring at the pair.

"Bye, dad, I have to go." April said, calling Luke her dad for the first time.

"Bye, April. I'll see you next Friday." Luke said. "Same time, same place, Anna?" Luke said.

"Sure." Anna said stiffly, forcing a smile.

"Bye, Rory." April said.

"Bye, April, I'll see you next week."

"Kay."

After Anna and April left and Rory had gone to her room, Luke shut the TV and the movie off, and carried his fiancé up to their room. As Luke got them both dressed for bed, he realized that this family was going to be an interesting, but a good one.

As he lied into bed next to Lorelai, she snuggled closer to him, and he thought, _'It was a good thing I kept the Twicham House.'_

R&R

I know, it probably wasn't that good, but, please review! Suggest things too! I'm going to need baby names!


	6. Double the Suprise

Hey! Thanks for all the great reviews and thanks to gilmoregrly4life for suggesting the baby names. Truthfully, I don't know what I'm naming it or them yet. So- SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME! (And wanted)

**Chapter 6**

Two weeks later, Lorelai walked into Luke's desperately wanting coffee. He was out at Doose's at the moment, so Lorelai walked behind the counter and poured herself a cup of her wonder drug.

"Lorelai, you're not supposed to have coffee." Kirk said, looking up at Lorelai from the counter where he was usually twenty-four-seven.

"This is decaf, Kirk," Lorelai lied. "Plus, if you don't tell Luke that I'm giving you coffee and you don't tell him about this, I'll give you free breakfast and coffee." Lorelai bribed him.

"Well, I am almost out of money and I could use this money away for Lulu's anniversary present." Kirk though to himself. "You've got yourself a deal, Lorelai."

"Okay, Kirk." Lorelai said, and ripped up his bill.

When Lorelai was sitting in one of the stools, and Kirk had amazingly left, Luke walked through the door and saw Lorelai drinking from her second cup of coffee.

"Lorelai!" Luke exclaimed, walking straight over to her and tried to grab the cup from her. "You're supposed to only drink tea!" He exclaimed as she pulled her cup back.

"This is tea! I'm drinking tea. _Your _child is making me drink it. I amazingly don't want to drink coffee today, so buzz off and go bug someone else!" Lorelai said.

An hour later, Luke drove him and Lorelai off to the doctor in Hartford. "I'm nervous, Luke." She whispered. "What if something is wrong with the baby? What if we made a mistake and I'm not pregnant, I'm just turning normal like you?" Lorelai ranted.

"You're pregnant, Lorelai. We checked the test many times. You took the test five times to reassure yourself that you were actually having a baby." Luke said, putting his hand on her thigh and rubbing up and down to try to reassure her everything was going to be alright.

"Okay." She whispered as they pulled into the parking lot.

As they walked into the building, Lorelai stopped to take in the walls with ducks and bunnies on them.

"I never thought I'd be doing this again." Lorelai said.

"Well, you are. And I'm glad that you're doing it with me." Luke said, putting his arm around her waist and guiding her up to the check-in desk.

"Name?" The nurse asked.

"Lorelai Gilmore." She said.

"We'll be with you shortly." The nurse smiled.

Luke guided Lorelai to her seat and they both sat down next to each other.

"Did I ever tell you that I thought I was pregnant before?" Lorelai asked out of the blue.

"No!" Luke exclaimed.

"I did. I started eating fruits, and I was feeling crummy. The first time I realized that I was eating fruit was when I was at the hospital and Sookie was having Martha. I was eating a grapefruit, and I realized that the last time I had eaten fruit, was when I was pregnant with Rory." She said.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, it wasn't that big of a deal." Lorelai said. "Are you mad?"

"No. Just a little bit upset that you didn't tell me, that's all."

"Lorelai Gilmore." A nurse said. Lorelai and Luke stood up and the nurse said, "Right this way." Luke and Lorelai followed her into a medium-sized room with a screen on the wall and several cabinets on the wall, and a bed in the middle of the room, raised up about 4 feet.

"Put this gown on, and lay on the table and Doctor Hathaway will be with you in a minute." The nurse said, and closed the door behind her.

Lorelai undressed, and put the flimsy gowns that they made you where when you go to the hospital. She laid down on the bed thing and looked at Luke who was looking around uncomfortably.

"Luke, bring that chair over here, and sit down." Lorelai laughed.

Luke grabbed the chair and brought it over beside the bed and sat down.

After a couple more minutes of silence, Dr. Hathaway came in the door. "Hello, Lorelai. And you must be, Luke, the father." He said, looking down at the folder he had in front of him.

"Dr. Hathaway was my doctor when I was pregnant with Rory. He's been doing this for a while." Lorelai said.

"Speaking of, how is Rory?" The doctor asked.

"She's fine. She's at her job right now. She works part-time at a newspaper now (anyone now what the name of that newspaper is?).

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah." She answered, smiling.

"Alright, let's see how this baby of yours is." He said. "You know how this works, lift up the gown. The gel is going to be a little cold." He said as he spread a gel over her stomach.

Luke watched as Lorelai watched as he put the machine on her stomach and an image appeared on the screen.

"Right there, is your baby. He said, pointing to an image on the screen. "And here, is the other one." He said, pointing to the other image in the corner of the screen. "Congratulations, you're having twins!" He exclaimed.

Lorelai stared at the screen, and smiled. Her smile grew wider as she stared at Luke and saw that he was smiling as well, just as big, and just as happy.

"We're having twins, Luke." Lorelai beamed.

"Yes we are." Luke said, kissing Lorelai on the lips.

"Now, if you go out to the front desk, we can schedule your next appointment in four weeks. I'll see you then!" The doctor said, wiping the gel off of Lorelai's stomach.

When Luke and Lorelai arrived back in Stars Hollow, they walked into the diner hand-in-hand, neither of them looking any happier. Rory jumped out of her seat and grabbed her mom by the shoulders and asked, "Well, how did it go?"

"It was great. We're having twins, Rory, twins." She beamed.

"You are?" Rory whispered, not wanting the rest of the diner to hear their conversation.

"Yeah." Luke said.

"I'm so happy for you guys." Rory said, hugging her mother and Luke tightly.

"So, when should we tell the town?" Lorelai asked Luke.

"At the town meeting tonight." Rory suggested.

"Good idea. Take that stupid mallet from Taylor." Luke hissed.

That night, at the town meeting, Luke stood up and said loud and clear, "Lorelai and I have an announcement to make." He pulled Lorelai to her feet. "As you all have probably heard, Lorelai and I are getting married and are having a baby. But what you haven't heard, is that, we just found out ourselves today, that we're having twins." Luke smiled.

"You are!" Babette screamed.

There was murmuring throughout the dance studio. Taylor walked up to the podium and knocked on it with that hammer-like-thing. "The whole town will like to congratulate you and Lorelai. But, how will you two live with five people in that small house of Lorelai's?" He asked.

"Well, I kept the deal on the Twicham House, so, Lorelai, you want to move into the Twicham House with me?" He asked, turning to his fiancé.

HEY! I know, bad ending, and a cliffer! Hehehehehehehehehehehe… Read and Review!

Please give me suggestions for names!


	7. Moving

Hey! Thank you for all the great reviews and the name suggestions! I know what the babies' genders are going to be, but I'm still deciding on a name! I don't want to spoil what they're going to be, so here's chapter seven!

**Chapter 7**

Lorelai looked into Luke's eyes and shock and fear flowed through her body. _'What would happen if Rory and I moved? We made so many memories in our house, that if we move out, we will loose all those memories.'_

_'But, Luke, me, Rory, and the babies could make new memories in the Twicham House.' _Lorelai thought.

She looked up at Luke from her seat, smiled, and said, "Yes. But, it won't be the Twicham house anymore; it will be the Gilmore-Danes house now." She said, standing up, taking Luke's hand and looked up at Taylor, who had his mouth wide open, the mallet held half-way up in the air.

Luke led Lorelai straight out of the dance studio and they walked back home. It was a nice, clear night. You could see a sky full of stars. Luke and Lorelai sat on the porch swing outside the door.

"You know," Luke said. "I can build us a porch swing out back of the old Twicham house."

"Good. Because I won't move unless I have a place to look up at the stars at night." Lorelai said, lifting her head and smiling as she saw the clear night sky.

"Alright, ready to go tell Rory before she faces the town tomorrow?" Luke asked.

"I guess we're going to have to do it soon or a later. But, before we go, we need to talk about what we're going to do with this house. Truth be told, I don't want to sell this house because it holds a lot of memories for me and Rory." She said.

"We can keep this house as a storage area, or we could rent it out." When Luke saw her face when he said this he added, "Or maybe that was a bad idea."

"I like the idea of keeping it as a storage place. Or maybe Rory could live here. I mean, she's 21, and she's lived on her own before. She can handle the bills with her job at the paper." Lorelai said, smiling.

"I agree." He said. "Now, let's go tell your daughter before the sun rises tomorrow."

When they walked into Rory's room, Rory knew that something was up. She saw that giddy-happy look that her mom only got when she had big news to tell.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Well, Luke bought the Twicham house; you know the one down in the center of town?" Lorelai stated.

"He did? You did?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, and your mom just agreed to move in with me. So, we were thinking, since obviously you're 21 and everything, we were thinking that maybe you would like to stay here, and live here. We'd help pay the bills until you get on your feet, but how would you like to live here?" Luke asked.

Rory had a shocked look on her face, but then a smile spread onto it. "I'd love to!" She exclaimed.

"Of course you would still have a room at our new house." Lorelai said.

"I just have a question, is April going to have a room at the new house?" She asked.

"We haven't really talked about that. But I think that the answer is yes, she will." He responded.

"Okay." Rory smiled. "Well, I have to get up early for my first day of work tomorrow, so I'll see you two tomorrow."

"Night, kid." Lorelai said. When Lorelai looked out the window of her room, she saw snow falling down softly. "Oh the irony."

Next morning, Lorelai woke up feeling nauseas and ran to the bathroom and emptied her stomach into the toilet.

Luke came up from behind and held her hair back from her face.

"I hate the first trimester." Lorelai said.

"That is why you don't drink coffee." He said. "It will make you get sick even worse."

"Whatever, burger boy." She grunted, walking downstairs and grabbing an apple from the fruit basket that had been recently put into the house.

"I think I'm starting to like you being pregnant." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You're starting to eat healthier."

"Shut up." She whispered, elbowing him in the gut.

I know, another bad ending, but, I have to go! Anyway, for the boys names their either going to be: William Richard (After Lorelai's and Luke's fathers) or Jack Daniel (my friend came up with that one.) And for the girls: Liliana Rose or Laila Faith (thanks for that name GilmoreDanes4! I'll update soon!


	8. Reconciliation

Hey! Thanks for all the great reviews! Sorry it's been a while since I last reviewed, but I've been really busy with school and Christmas shopping, and all that crap. Anyway, here is the next chapter!

**Chapter 8**

Lorelai walked down the street towards Luke's. She felt dozens of pairs of eyes staring at her. She hurried her pace and entered the diner.

Luke looked up to see Lorelai enter the diner a little frazzled and breathless.

"Hey, Luke." She said.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, grinning.

"People keep staring at me!" She exclaimed.

"So? Why are you making a deal out of this?" He laughed.

"Don't you get it? People are staring at me." She said the last sentence slowly.

"Maybe their just staring at you because you have spinach in your teeth." He teased her.

"I do?" She asked, bringing her fingers up to her mouth.

"No, you don't. I was just making a guess. Their probably staring at you because you are starting to show." He said, looking down at her slightly bulging stomach.

"I know! That's another thing that sucks about pregnancy, you get overly fat!" She said.

"Jeez, I didn't know that you got this emotional will you were pregnant!" Luke exclaimed.

"That's another trait that I inherited from my mother. I act like her when I am pregnant." Lorelai muttered loathingly.

"Speaking of your parents, you need to call them, or go see them and tell them about us and the babies." Luke said, pointing at her stomach.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no." She repeated. "I don't have to."

"Yes _you _do." He said. "They are having two more grandchildren, and they need to know about it. Plus, they are going to have me as a son-in-law, and they need to get used to it, damnit. I don't give a damn on what they feel on me being family, I'm going to be family and they need to get used to it."

"Okay. I'll talk to them today at one." She said.

"You need to _go and talk _to them because you can't say it to them over the phone." He urged her.

"Fine, but will you come with me?" Lorelai asked.

"No, I can't. I have a shipment coming in today. The shipment is of carrots." He said.

Lorelai had been craving carrots lately, and when she saw the teasing look in his eye, she gave him the evil eye.

"Mean." She muttered.

At one o'clock that afternoon, Lorelai pulled into the driveway of her former home.

She walked up to the door and rung the doorbell. Emily Gilmore answered the door. She was shouting over her shoulder, "Amelia, if I have to answer the door one more time because you are too slow, you are fired!" She whipped around and saw her daughter standing in the door frame. "Lorelai." She whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you and dad." Lorelai said, trying to keep the little self-confidence that she had.

"Fine, fine. Come in." She said. "Amelia! Go and get Mr. Gilmore from his study." Emily ordered the nervous looking young maid. The maid scurried off in the direction of the study. "Come in and sit down. Would you like the usual?" She asked.

"Um, no, do you think I could have a glass of water?" She asked.

"Okay." Lorelai could feel that her mother was trying to be polite, Emily was ready to pop at any moment and start yelling at her daughter.

Right then, as Lorelai took her first sip from her glass, he father entered the room.

"The maid said that Lorelai was here." Richard said. Right then, he saw Lorelai sitting on the couch. "Lorelai, what a surprise, what are you doing here?"

"I came to tell you and mom something." Lorelai repeated.

"So, what did you want to tell us?" He asked.

"I'm… Luke and I…" She stammered. "Luke and I are getting married." She said.

"Well, congratulations. Is that all you came to tell us?" Emily said stiffly.

"No. There's something else." Lorelai paused. "I'm pregnant… again." She whispered.

"WHAT!" Emily jumped up, shrieking.

"I'm having Luke's kids." She said, more confident this time.

"When you say kids, you mean?' Richard asked, putting his hand on Emily's knee to calm her down.

"We're having twins." She replied. "But we're waiting till a month after I have them, to get married."

"Congratulation, Lorelai." Richard said, getting up and hugging his only daughter.

"Thanks, daddy." She said.

"Congratulations, Lorelai." Emily said again, stiffly.

"Thank you." Lorelai said as stiff.

As Lorelai started to walk out of the room, she heard her mother shout, "Wait!"

Lorelai spun around to see her mother standing five feet away from her.

"Lorelai, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry we broke our agreement not to intervene with Rory. I'm sorry for everything we did. I don't want it to be the way our relationship started out with Rory, to be the same with these two. I want to know them. I want them to come over for weekly dinners on Friday nights." She said. "Is that okay?" She asked.

Lorelai looked surprised, so did Richard. Lorelai looked at her mother in bewilderment.

"Yeah." Lorelai said, relieved. She had thought her mother was going to ridicule her for being pregnant and not married.

When Lorelai walked into her house later that night, she was smiling. Everything was right again. Rory was going back to Yale and was a reporter, she was getting married to the sexiest man in town, she was having two beautiful kids, and everything was right with her parents.

She walked into her bedroom, to see Luke sleeping. Lorelai changed into her snowflake pajamas, and climbed into bed beside her fiancé, trying not to wake him.

She faced the outside of the bed. She felt Luke turn over onto his other side, put his arm around her waist, and pull her tight against him. Lorelai smiled, she always felt warm and safe in Luke's arms.

"How'd it go at your parents' house?" He asked.

"Good, surprisingly. We actually made up, they were happy about us getting married and the babies, _and _they want us to, once the babies are born and ready to come outside, to come over for Friday night dinners again."

"They do?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, and they said they want you to come too."

"Well, I'll be. Looks like I'm going to fit in after all."

"Maybe, sailor. If you play your cards right, you'll be on my parents' good side in no time."

"Let's wait and see." He said.

R&R

So, the way you can give me your comments, is by clicking that little purple button down there. I need name suggestions too!


	9. Scared

Hey, thanks for all the great reviews. I hope you guys had a good Christmas! I don't know how long this chapter is going to be, but here it is anyway.

**Chapter Nine **

Lorelai walked into her house, slipping through boxes piled high against the wall. "Luke!" She shouted. "I'm home!" Lorelai had been working late lately because she was going on maternity leave in a couple weeks since she was nearly six months pregnant. (A/N: The babies will be born in two or three chapters!) She had a bad headache and didn't have time to argue with Luke like they had been doing for the past week.

Luke walked out of the kitchen to see his fiancé entering the foyer. "Hey." He whispered, and kissed her on the lips, short, but sweet.

"Ugh, I _so _need coffee." She said as she walked into the kitchen and reached for the half empty coffee pot. Luke grabbed it before she could fill her mug up.

"No, coffee. You've already had your daily amount, this isn't decaf, our kids will have two heads if you drink anymore, and its nine thirty! Where were you?" He asked, setting the pot back in its holder.

Lorelai collapsed down on the chair. "I was at the Inn. I had some last minute paper work to do. Sookie tried to make me go home at six, when she left, but I told her I was almost done."

"And you weren't. You stayed three-and-a-half more hours, didn't you?"

"Yeah, so what? I go on maternity leave in two weeks, I need to finish the paper work so that Michel doesn't forget to pay the bills and we go out of business! What's you're deal?" Lorelai exploded.

She walked from the kitchen and up the stairs into her's and Luke's bedroom. She laid down on the bed and closed her eyes.

She closed her eyes when she heard Luke enter the room.

He sat down on her side of the bed and put his hand to her forehead.

"Oh god, you're burning up. I have to get you to the hospital." Luke said, picking Lorelai up.

"Luke, what are you doing? I can walk." She got down from his arms. She started to walk, but when she collapsed and blacked out; Luke caught her in his arms and picked her back up again.

"Like hell you can. I'm taking you to the hospital." He carefully rushed down the stairs with Lorelai in his arms. "Rory!" He yelled.

Rory dashed out of her room and into the living room, "What's wrong?" She asked.

"You're mom's really sick. I'm taking her to the hospital."

"Okay, I'm coming." She said immediately, grabbing her coat and keys. Luke and Rory dashed out the door and into Luke's truck.

When they got to Hartford Memorial, they hurried in the door. Luke went up to the front desk and said, "I need help. My fiancé is very sick."

The nurse hurried around the corner and helped them set Lorelai, who was still out of it, on a stretcher. The nurse, along with some of the doctors rushed the stretcher down the hallway, and Luke followed them.

The nurse who had helped Luke said, "Sir, you need to wait here. We will see what's wrong with her. You need to stay here."

Luke stopped stock still, watching them take the woman he loved down the hall and into a room. Rory put a hand on his back, "She's going to be alright, Luke. She always pulls out of it. I'm going to go call my grandparents and Sookie." Rory set off down the hall to find a pay phone.

When she found one, she called the Gilmore Mansion. "Hello?" Richard answered the phone.

"Hey, grandpa." Rory sniffled, she was crying.

"Rory? What's wrong?" Richard asked, immediately worried.

"Mom's in the hospital." She whispered.

"Is she okay? Are the babies okay?" He asked, instantly worried about his unborn grandchildren and his daughter.

"We don't know. We just brought her here."

"Okay, your grandma and I are on our way." He said. "Where are you?"

"Hartford Memorial."

"We'll be there as soon as we can." He said, and hung up.

Next, Rory called Sookie. Jackson answered the phone. "Hello?" Sookie asked when her husband put her on the phone.

"Hey, Sookie, it's Rory." She whispered again.

"Hey, hunny. What's up?"

"Um, mom's in the hospital. She's sick and we don't know what's wrong, because they haven't told us anything yet." She cried silently.

"What?" Sookie asked, suddenly worried.

"Yeah. She's at Hartford Memorial."

"I'll have Jackson watch Davey and Martha, and I'll be there soon. She'll be okay, sweetie, she pulls out of everything. Now go comfort Luke, he's probably freaking out right about now." Sookie said, and hung up.

Rory walked back down the hallway to fine Luke sitting in a hospital chair with his head between his legs. Rory came up next to him and put her had on his back.

Luke's head raised and she saw that tears were also coming out of his eyes.

"Oh, Luke." She whispered, and sat down, and pulled her future step-dad into a hug. "She'll be okay. She always gets better fast. You know how stubborn my mom can be."

Luke smiled and pulled back from Rory's comfort.

"I called my grandparents and Sookie, and they'll be here as soon as they can." She said.

"I'm scared for only the second time in my life, Rory. The first time was when my mom was sick. She got sick with cancer. I was so scared that I might loose her, and I did."

"Mom won't die though." Rory said.

"I'm also scared for my babies. They aren't even born yet, and they're lives are in danger."

"They'll be okay, Luke." Rory said again.

They sat in silence for another fifteen minutes, when Richard and Emily came rushing down the hallway.

"Where is she?" Richard asked.

"She's in there." Rory pointed to the door across the hallway. "We've been waiting for over half-an-hour, and we don't know anything yet."

Emily collapsed in the seat beside Rory. She looked over at Luke, who was staring out into space, his eyes completely red and blood shot.

"Luke, are you okay?" She asked.

"Not really." He muttered, not looking up from the spot he was looking at in the wall. Richard sat down next to his future son-in-law.

Five minutes later, Sookie came rushing down the hall to the four who were sitting in an uncomfortable silence. Rory stood up and Sookie embraced her in a tight hug.

"Do you know anything?" She asked, and let go of Rory.

"No." Richard said.

Right then, the doctor came out of Lorelai's room. Luke suddenly stood up.

"Is she okay?" Luke asked.

"She has a temperature of a hundred and three. The babies are fine and will be fine. We'd like to keep her here overnight for observation, though." The doctor said.

"Can we go in?" Luke asked.

"Yes, you can, just don't overcrowd her. The reason she is this sick is because she has been overly stressed." The doctor replied as Luke rushed into he room.

Luke stopped in the doorway when he saw Lorelai turn her head and saw her gorgeous blue eyes turn towards his and meet his eyes.

He slowly walked in and sat on the edge of the bed and took her hand in his and smiled down at her. "You're going to be fine." He whispered.

Lorelai felt him put his hand on her stomach and rub gentle circles around and around.

"Where's…" Lorelai began but the person who entered the room answered her question.

"Hey, mom." Rory said, and walked around to the opposite side of the bed and sat in the chair. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay. They gave me something to bring the fever down and something for my headache. When am I allowed to go home, because I hate hospitals?" She asked.

Richard, Emily, and Sookie had entered the room and heard this and everyone laughed.

"They want to keep you overnight, to keep an eye on you and the twins." Luke said.

"Okay. Will you stay?" Lorelai asked.

"I wouldn't dream of leaving." He said, and kissed her hand gently.

R&R

Wow, that's probably my longest chapter yet! Please review! All kinds are welcome, bad good, whatever. Name suggestions too!


	10. Names

Hey! Thanks for all the great reviews. (again!) Sorry for scaring you guys! I have decided on some names! You'll see them in the chapter when the babies are born!

**Chapter 10!**

Lorelai walked into the house with the help of Luke, who hadn't let her walk on her own since they left the hospital.

"Now, the doctor said to take it easy for the next couple of days, I took the next three days off to take care of you." Luke said, as he helped Lorelai sit down in the chair in the kitchen.

"Luke, I can walk on my own. I'm just a little dizzy right now. They took so much blood I think I'm going to have to have a transfusion." She said.

"You need any thing?" Rory asked.

"No. Kid, you need to get to work this morning, I know you've been taking off days. Plus, doesn't second semester start tomorrow? You need to go and get to Yale. _Today. _I'll be fine, just stop hovering, I'm fine." She said as she stood up and started to walk to the stairs.

Luke ran up beside her and guided her up the stairs. When they were on the landing, Lorelai pulled her arm out of his grasp and said, "I told you, I can walk on my own." She walked the rest of the stairs by herself, Luke behind her the whole entire time.

When she got in the room, she lied down, like she had the previous night, and closed her eyes and fell asleep.

She had fallen asleep at ten o'clock in the morning; she looked over at the clock and saw that it was 7:37. She got up and walked downstairs to the heavenly smell of Luke's cooking.

Lorelai walked into the kitchen, oblivious to Luke, and walked up behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist.

Luke jumped a mile in the air and whirled around to see his fiancé. "Hey." He whispered. "How are you doing?" He asked.

"Good. I feel a whole lot better because I slept basically all day." She said.

"Good." He said, and kissed her softly.

Lorelai kept her eyes closed when he pulled back. It was weird, yeah he was always gentle with her and was never rude, but he took on a whole new personality when she was pregnant.

"So," She asked, "What's for dinner?"

"Meatloaf and mashed potatoes." He said. "And for desert, apple crisp."

"Mmmm…" She whispered, leaning into his grasp. He had his arms around her waist and his head resting on top of her's.

"Dinner for two, or are we having Rory join us?" She asked.

"Dinner for two. Rory went back to Yale. She'll be back tomorrow to get the rest of her stuff." He said, letting go of her and walked over to then stove to check the timer.

"How long?" She asked, "I have to eat for three now, and I get hungry like every three hours. They didn't like the hospital food, come to think of it, neither do I." She added.

Luke laughed. "Dinner will be ready in thirty minutes. In the meantime, don't you think you should be…?" He began but was cut off by Lorelai putting her hand over his mouth.

"Don't even say it. I'm perfectly fine, as long as I don't talk to my parents, I'm fine." She said, uncovering his mouth.

"We need to come up with names for these two," Luke said, pointing at Lorelai's stomach.

"Yeah, I was thinking about that. Since we know that we are having a boy and a girl, we should talk about it." (A/N: Sorry I didn't have a chapter about that, but I forgot!)

"You make a list, and I'll make a list and we'll see what we come up with."

Lorelai started to right down her favorites:

Male:Female;

AidanLily

William (Will)Laila

JakeAvery

Luke wrote down his:

Male:Female:

WilliamHolly

DarylFaith

MaxJamie

Luke took Lorelai's list and Lorelai took his. They scanned over each others' list and they both looked up smiling.

"It looks like we both want to name our son after your father." Lorelai said. "But, we should call him Will for short." She said.

"Yeah. But what for his middle name?" He asked.

"Personally, I don't like Max, not to be rude, or anything, it's just my relationship with max before, you know." She said, looking down at her list.

"Yeah." He said, crossing that name off of his list. "What about… Aidan?" He asked her.

"William Aidan." Lorelai whispered. "I like it." She said.

"Okay, now on to our baby girl." Luke smiled.

"I like Holly Faith or Laila Rose." Lorelai whispered again.

"Yeah, me too. Those names are hard to choose between. You want to call Rory and ask her?" Luke asked, looking up at her.

"Sure." Lorelai said and picked up the phone and dialed her daughter's cell number.

"Hello?" Rory said when she picked up her phone.

"Hey, kid. What's up?" She said.

"Nothing much. Just walking into the apartment Paris, Doyle, and I are going to share. How are you?"

"Good. Luke and I are trying to come up with names for your brother and sister. We have your brother's name. William Aidan."

"Wow, after Luke's father?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, just not the Aidan part. Well, the reason I called is because we can't figure a name out for your sister. We have two choices, Laila Rose. Laila means dark beauty and it's Arabic. Or Holly Faith. Which one do you like better?" She asked.

"I like Laila Rose. Basically because Holly is a plant and I don't think my sister would like being named after a plant when she gets older, even though it is a beautiful name."

"Okay, then. Laila Rose Gilmore-Danes and William Aidan Gilmore-Danes." Lorelai smiled and she said goodbye and hung up the phone.

Sorry, I know I said the name would be revealed when they were born, but I couldn't wait and I didn't know where the chapter was going!  Anyway, tell me what you think of the names! I know, William is one of the names that is commonly used in the stories, but, hell, I love that name! Hehehehehehehehe…

Please review!


	11. Knight in Shining Armor

HEY! Thanks for all the reviews. Happy New Year! Wow, 95 reviews already! Anyway, here it goes.

**Chapter 11! **

Lorelai walked up the steps to the inn and in the door. She saw Michel arguing with someone at the desk and headed over to the desk to yell at him. When she reached the desk, she saw who he was talking to and stopped dead.

It was Jason.

Michel breathed a sigh of relief and said in his heavy French accent, "Here she is, now go away and leave me the hell alone." He turned away and started shuffling through the papers.

Jason spun around and smiled for some strange reason and stepped a step closer while Lorelai stepped back.

She put a hand one her overgrowing stomach. She was speechless. She couldn't say a word.

"Lorelai, finally. I have been arguing with this man for twenty minutes and he wouldn't tell me where you were." Jason said taking another step back and she just stood stock still.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lorelai asked.

"I came to get you back." Jason said. "Every night I come home from work, I stare at the dead plant that you gave me and trying to pinpoint where it all went wrong. I don't know what I did." He said stupidly, oblivious to her stomach and her engagement ring.

"You should know what the hell that you did! You sued my father you asshole! He's my father. You should have known that if you hurt me or my family that you would get dumped!" She yelled, and eyes around the inn stared at them.

"I stopped the law suit! Just so I could be with you!" He yelled back at her, drawing more eyes.

"If you haven't noticed." She said, pointing down at her stomach. "I'm pregnant and engaged." She continued, holding up her left hand.

Jason stopped, speechless. "You cheated on me, you slut!" Jason said, slapping Lorelai across the face.

Lorelai's head flew back with a crack from the force of the slap.

At that moment, Luke came bursting through the door to see Jason slapping her. He rushed over to Lorelai and punched Jason in the jaw.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Putting your hands on _my _fiancé?" Luke yelled. As Jason recovered from the hit, Luke hit him again.

Lorelai recovered from the slap the Jason had given her and grabbed Luke's face from hitting Jason again.

"Luke, stop." She said, looking at his eyes, which were so dark that they were almost black.

Luke calmed down, but the look in his eye had not changed.

Jason stood back up, because he had fallen at the last hit. Jason looked at this man who had stolen Lorelai away from him. "That's right. Have you're whore of a girlfriend stop you of making a fool out of yourself, getting beat by me."

Luke pulled out of Lorelai's grasp and punched the man in the face. "Don't you dare call her that. Don't ever lay a hand on her again. Not like you'll be seeing her ever again." Luke sneered, placing an arm around Lorelai's waist, pulling her protectively tight against him.

Lorelai watched this whole thing going on in front of her eyes. Her cheek stung and there was a bright red mark where Jason had slapped her.

"Now get the hell out of here and never come back." Luke said, staring Jason down.

He hurried out of the inn and down into his black Mercedes. He tore out of the driveway and out of Stars Hollow.

When Luke heard the car pull out of the inn, he turned to Lorelai and saw the red mark on her cheek. He placed a hand on her cheek.

"Are you okay?" He asked, caressing her face.

Lorelai winced when he touched the tender spot. "I don't know. I walk in here this morning and I see him here, and I don't know what to say. He put me and my family through a phase that I don't want to go through again." She said, leaning into his strong embrace.

Luke just pulled her tighter and put a kiss on the top of her head and rested his chin one her dark brown head of hair.

"How did you know that I was here, anyway?" Lorelai asked.

"Sookie called me and told me that Jason was here." Luke responded.

"Remind me to thank her later." Lorelai smiled.

"You can thank her know, she's right behind you." Luke said, gesturing with his head.

Lorelai spun around to see the concerned look of her friend. She hurried over to Sookie and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"You okay, sweetie?" Sookie asked, pulling out of the hug.

"Yeah, I am since you called Luke. Thank you, by the way for doing that." Lorelai said.

"You're welcome. What did he do to you?" Sookie asked, seeing the mark on her face.

"He slapped me." Lorelai whispered.

"WHAT!" Sookie shouted.

"I'm fine. Luke beat him up for me. He's my knight in shining armor." Lorelai said, looking over at Luke, who had finally calmed down.

"Yeah, he must be. Every girl needs one of those. Look, I was going to ask you, do you and Luke want to come over for dinner with me and Jackson for dinner tonight?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, I can't. Rory's coming home and April's coming over for dinner. How about next Friday?"

"Okay, I'll tell Jackson."

"Count on three people coming." Lorelai said.

"Who else is coming?" Sookie asked, confused.

"April." She said.

"Okay, I'll finally get to meet her."

"Yeah, Luke and I were going to ask you guys over, but I guess now Luke doesn't have to cook."

**7:31**

"So, Emerill, what are we having for dinner tonight?" Lorelai asked, coming into the kitchen, to see Luke sprinkling stuff into a pot.

"Not going to tell you." He muttered, not looking up, smiling because he knew that the whining would be coming in three… two… one…

"Lukey!" Lorelai whined. "What are we having?"

"Two things. One, don't call me that, and two, you'll see when April gets here." Right then the doorbell rang.

Lorelai rushed to the door and flung it open. "April!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Hey, Lorelai, how are you and the babies?" She asked.

"I'm good, and so are they. So, your mom didn't drop you off?" She said, seeing an unfamiliar car pulling out of the driveway.

"No, my neighbor did. My mom had to work. Can I come in?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah, sorry."

"That's okay." April said, stepping inside to the warmth of the house.

Lorelai and April walked into the kitchen to see Luke actually petting Paul Anka.

April started to giggle silently along with Lorelai. Luke didn't here them and kept petting the dog.

"Luke, what are you doing? I thought you hated dogs." Lorelai giggled.

He straightened up quickly and said, "Well, he's grown on me so, yeah."

"Alright, the lets get eating."

After they finished eating, they went into the living room. They sat down on the couch while April sat down on the floor with Paul Anka's head in her lap.

"Hey, April Next Friday when you come over for dinner, we're going to dinner at a friend of mine's house. I think you'll like her." Lorelai said.

"Okay. What's her name?"

"Her name is Sookie and her husband's name is Jackson and she has two kids named Davey and Martha."

"What's a Sookie?" April asked the same question everyone asked.

"She's my friend." Lorelai repeated.

"Cool."

"Lorelai and I have come up with names for the twins; we just wanted to run them by you to make sure you like them." Luke said.

"Really, you wanted my opinion?"

"Yeah." Luke said. "We decided to name them Leila Rose (A/N: I decided to switch the name of that.) and William Aidan." Luke said.

"I like them." She said, stroking the dog's head.

"Good." Lorelai said, leaning back into Luke's embrace and smiling. For now, every thing was good.

**Later that Night**

Lorelai and Luke made their way back up to bed. When they entered the room which still had boxes lining the walls, most of them Lorelai's clothes, Luke turned around and pressed her up against the door that she had closed behind her.

Lorelai gasped as Luke put his lips to her neck and began to gently kiss his way down to her collarbone.

He pulled away and looked deep into her eyes and saw the same need that she had for him.

Luke kissed her hard and passionate, never wanting to stop, but he pulled away for the necessity of air.

"I miss this." He said.

"Me too, but we can't." She said, pointing down at her overgrowing stomach.

"Let's go to sleep." He said.

HEY AGAIN! Sorry, I have had way to much sugar today. Read and review by clicking that purple button down there!


	12. saddness and joy

Hey! Thanks for all the great reviews! I know the last chapter was weird, but, oh well, life moves on. This will be a dramatic chapter, so, yeah.

**Chapter 12**

Lorelai carried in one of the many boxes of her shoes. She set down the box in the living room of the now Gilmore-Danes house. She looked around the big room and smiled. This was perhaps the most beautiful rooms in the house.

It had a chandelier above her head, crystals hanging down off of the lights. There was a bay window in the corner, perfect for Rory and April to sit on and read.

She felt Luke's arms wrap around her waist and kiss her cheek. She smiled, smelling his familiar scent.

"Hey." He whispered in her ear. "I want you to stop bringing in boxes in for now. The doctor said after that fever you had to take it easy and not make any strains so not to hurt the babies.

"Luke, I'm fine. I can bring in a couple more boxes." She walked towards the open front door, and was about to walk out the door when she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen and she felt that her jeans were wet.

"Oh no." She whispered. Luke ran up to and saw the darker material of her paints and immediately called for Rory and April.

Both of them came running in a heartbeat. "What is it?" Rory asked, looking at her mom.

"She's in labor. Rory, go start the car, you drive. April, help me get Lorelai out to the car." Luke ordered as Rory ran off, keys in hand.

Luke and April eased Lorelai into the backseat and Luke climbed in back of her, putting her head in his lap.

When they arrived at Hartford Memorial, they rushed into the lobby and Luke said, loudly, "My wife is in labor!"

A nurse ran out from behind the counter and came over. "Follow me." She said.

They rushed down the hallway and into a room that they hooked Lorelai up to. Her face kept squinching in pain.

"Luke, come here." She said, reaching out to him. "This is worse than the time that I was pregnant with Rory."

"It will be fine." Luke said, putting his hand in hers and squeezing it gently.

"She's fully dilated!" A nurse announced and the doctor came rushing over.

"Okay, Lorelai, on the count of three, I want you to push hard. One, two, three." He shouted three.

Lorelai pushed with all of her might and in a couple seconds, she heard a beautiful cry.

"Congratulations, Ms. Gilmore, you have a beautiful baby girl." He said.

Lorelai smiled, but she hardly had time to be happy when she felt a burst of excruciating pain. She screamed, and sat up ram rod straight.

Nurses and doctors were rushing around when they saw blood coming out of Lorelai where the baby was supposed to come out.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked, coming over to one of the doctors.

"Mr. Danes, we need you to get out of here. Your fiancé and daughter will be fine." He said, "I'm not so sure about your son, though." He said, as he closed the door in Luke's face.

One hour and forty two minutes of pacing later, the door finally opened and the doctor exited the room. He looked sad.

Luke walked straight up to him. "How is my son?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Danes, we lost him. We tried everything, but, we lost him." The doctor said.

Tears started to stream down Luke's, Rory's, and April's faces as they looked in different directions.

"How's Lorelai?" Luke asked through tears.

"She's okay. She's in there." The doctor pointed over his shoulder.

Luke walked into the bedroom and saw Lorelai sitting in the same position that he had left her and saw her staring off into space.

"Lorelai?" He whispered, gently sitting on the edge of her bed.

She looked to meet her blood shot eyes with hers. "He's gone, Luke. Our baby boy is gone. He wasn't even alive for an hour before he died." She whispered, falling into his strong arms, sobbing hard.

"I know." He whispered.

"They want to know what his name was going to be." She said. "I told them William Aidan Gilmore-Danes." She whispered.

"That's what his name was." Luke whispered looking down at her, tightening his hold around her shoulders, bringing her shoulders.

"Yeah. I think you should name her." Lorelai said, pointing down at her newborn daughter.

"You don't want to name her Leila?" Luke asked.

"That reminds me too much of her." Lorelai whispered.

"Okay, I'll tell the doctor." Luke said, exiting the room.

The doctor came up to him and asked what her name was going to be.

"Her name is Lily. Lily May Gilmore-Danes." Luke whispered, walking away from the doctor.

Sorry it was so short! I'll update ASAP!


	13. Author's Note

Author's note: I'm really sorry for killing Will (temporarily) he he! I'm really evil! You'll see what I mean by temporarily in the next chapter! Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, even if some are criticizing! Review this not if you want!


	14. Home

Hey! I know, I know, the last chapter (chapter 12) was really sad! Anyway, you'll se what I mean by temporarily killing their son. Hah hah.

**Chapter 13**

Lorelai walked into her new home with Lily May, her newly born daughter. _'Why did he have to die?' _ Lorelai asked herself as she walked into the now beautiful living room.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

The doctor had kept Lorelai and Lily in the hospital for two weeks after Lily was born because Will had died and they wanted to keep them under observation.

She walked up the stairs without making a comment and into the nursery that was right across the hallway from Luke and Lorelai's bedroom.

When Lorelai walked into the nursery she stopped stock still. There was only one crib and one bassinet. Tears started to form in her eyes and they started to spill over and down her face.

Ever since Will had died, she couldn't sleep or eat. She had dark circles under her eyes and they were also bloodshot. She had been loosing weight rapidly because she had not been eating.

She set down Lily in her crib and curled up in the rocking chair in the corner. She tucked herself into a tight ball and started crying.

Right then, Luke entered the room to see her body shaking from the tears that were making her clothes wet.

He walked over to the chair and kneeled in front of it. Luke took her hands in his and made her look in his eyes.

"Why?" She whispered, looking into Luke's blue, glazed over eyes. "Why did he have to die? Why our son? Why did Will have to die?"

"I don't know." Luke said. He picked her up and carried her into their room and set her down on the bed and lied down in back of her and pulled her back into him.

Lorelai cried herself to sleep and when she woke up it was seven o'clock. She had been asleep for seven hours. Luke didn't have his arms around her anymore and she felt cold, even though there were tons of blankets on top of her.

Lorelai heard Lily cry and she pried herself out of bed and made her way across the hallway and into the nursery.

She picked her two-week daughter out of the crib and held her to her chest. "You're probably hungry. If you're brother were alive I'd probably feeding him to right now." She said, and she started to feed her daughter.

Luke entered the nursery and saw Lorelai rocking Lily and humming a song. Luke smiled to see Lorelai's eyes light up for the fist time since they had gotten home at noon.

Lorelai looked up when she saw him in the doorway smiling. She immediately stood up and walked to him and said to her, "That's your daddy, Lily, yeah. He's an amazing man and you will know that soon too." She said, shaking her baby back and forth.

Luke took his daughter from her and kissed her forehead and set her down in the crib and covered her up.

Lorelai walked out of the room without saying a word. She walked downstairs and saw that Rory and April were in the living room watching _Pay it Forward_ (this is one of my favorite movies; it makes me cry so hard!). She didn't feel like sitting down in front of the TV and crying more than she already had in the past two weeks.

She instead, walked into the kitchen and walked out onto the patio. It was freezing, of course, it was January 14th.

Luke opened the door and came out with her coat and his. He wrapped it around her shoulders, but she shrugged it off into the snow gathering at their feet.

Lorelai had lost faith in the snow. It had snowed on December 31st, the day Lily and Will had been born. It had been a hard day for her. The miracle of the snow couldn't save her son.

Tears started to stream down her face yet again and she fell back into the snow crying harder than she had in the past fifteen days.

Luke knelt down beside her and took her in his arms and sat down into the snow and rocked Lorelai back in forth.

"I hate the snow. The snow has brought me miracles before, but, now, it has brought me pain." She whispered, burying her head in his neck and letting him pick her up and carry her inside.

He set her down in a chair and opened the door to the refrigerator and pulled out the eggs and stuff to make her dinner. Lorelai walked up to him and put her hand on his and shook her head, meaning she wasn't hungry.

"Lorelai, you have to eat." Luke said.

"I can't. I'm never hungry." She whispered, looking down at the floor.

"Will you drink some coffee?" He asked, tentatively.

"No." She said.

Something was seriously the matter if Lorelai didn't want coffee. "I'm too tired. I need to sleep."

"Okay, I'll take you up there."

"No, I'll go up myself. I need to be alone." She said and then left Luke standing there, puzzeled.

**The Next Morning**

Lorelai woke up to the sound of Lily crying and she walked into the nursery to her sweet cry.

She picked her up, fed her, and set her back down in the crib. Lorelai walked downstairs to see Luke, Rory, and April standing in front of the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Lorelai asked.

"You're not going to do this to yourself." Luke said, walking up the rest of the stairs to stand in front of his wife.

"Do what to myself?" Lorelai asked him

"I'm not having you starve yourself. I don't want to loose you, like we lost Will." Luke said, tears coming to his eyes.

"I can't eat. If I eat, I will throw up." She said. "I already tried." She said. Her head started to spin and everything was a blur.

Luke was a blur of flannel and blue, Rory was a blur of white and blue, and April was a blur of frizz and pink.

"Try drinking some… Lorelai, are you listening to me?" Luke asked.

Two seconds after he said this, Lorelai fell and he caught her in his arms.

A/N: I know, heavy drama. You'll see what I mean about temporarily killing a Will in chapter 18. Anyway, click that little purple button down there and review please!


	15. On Her Way Back From Hell

HEY! Thanks for all the reviews. I'm sorry if I haven't updated in a while, so, here it is!

**Chapter 14**

Lorelai was rushed into the hospital on a stretcher. Her doctor, nurses, and Luke were moving quickly along with the stretcher.

They wheeled her into an empty room.

"What happened exactly?" The doctor asked Luke as Lorelai was hooked up to machines. There was a beeping sound within minutes.

"She and I were talking, and she fainted." Luke answered, not really paying attention to the doctor; he was more worried about his fiancé.

"When was the last time she ate?" He asked.

"She last ate when she was here last." Luke answered. "Which was about two weeks ago." He said.

"Okay, I'll find out what is wrong, and I'll tell you. In the mean time, I need you to step outside while we see what is wrong." The doctor said, pushing Luke outside.

He stood there for a minute, trying to get over the initial shock that his fiancé was in there and he couldn't do anything to help her.

Luke made his way over to a pay phone and called Rory and April who were watching Lily.

"Hello?" April answered the phoned.

"Hey, um, Lorelai is getting checked over by the doctors right now. I don't know what is wrong with her yet. Damn doctors, they never tell you anything." Luke rambled.

"Okay. Um, Rory wants to talk." April said.

"Sure, bye."

"Hey, Luke." Rory said over the phone, her voice sounded like she had been crying.

"Hey, Rory. What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm just afraid, Luke. I'm afraid that we're going to loose mom like we lost Will." She murmured.

"Oh, Rory. We're not going to loose your mom. She's strong and she'll pull through this."

"Okay."

"How's Lily?" Luke asked.

"She's okay. She hasn't started crying yet, so that means she doesn't know mom is gone yet." Rory laughed.

"Well, that's good. I'm going to call Sookie and your grandparents and let them know what is going on." Luke said.

"You want me to call Sookie?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, that would be good, because I don' think I have enough change trying to call Sookie, too." Luke laughed.

"Bye."

"Bye."

He hung up the phone and called Richard and Emily. They said they would be down there as soon as they could.

Three hours later, the doctor came out of the room and walked over to him.

Luke immediately stood up again and walked over to the doctor.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked.

"Shock." The doctor said. "And she has anorexia, you said that she wasn't eating, that's partly why she fainted. Another reason is that she was beating herself up and wouldn't let herself treat her body in the way that she should, and so, she fainted. She's awake if you want to go see her. She just woke up a couple of minutes ago, so she might be a little drowsy from the medications." The doctor said.

Luke walked slowly into the hospital room, and stopped when he was just inside the door.

Lorelai was staring at the wall. Her eyes were blood shot and red, and she still had dark circle under her eyes, even though she _had _been sleeping.

She heard Luke enter them room, and turned her head slightly. Tears came to her eyes when she saw him and they started to spill over her eyes.

Luke rushed over to the bed and sat down in the chair beside it.

"How are you feeling?" Luke whispered, taking her hand in his.

"A little dizzy." She said, wiping the tears away from her face.

"That's why you're going to take the time to get better." Luke said softly.

"Okay."

Right then, Richard, Emily, Sookie, Rory, and April, who had Lily in her arms, came in the door.

Luke and Lorelai looked up at then, looked back at each other and laughed.

"We met each other in the waiting room, and decided to come down here together." Sookie said.

"How are you?" Richard asked, approaching his daughter.

"Dizzy." She answered.

"That's to be expected." A nurse said, walking in the room with a tray, with hospital food. (A/N: I HATE HOSPITAL FOOD! God knows I've had my share of it over the past fourteen years.)

Everyone turned around when they heard her.

"Ughh, I don't want food. I'll take the coffee, though." Lorelai said, taking the cup of hot coffee off of the tray the nurse had set down in front of her.

"Lorelai." Luke said, in a scolding tone.

"Fine, but I'm not guaranteeing that I'll keep it down." She muttered, picking up a fork and took one of the strawberries and put it in her mouth.

Everybody watched expectantly. Thinking that she'd leap out of be any minute, running to the bathroom, getting sick.

But that didn't happen. Lorelai stayed in bed and she didn't get sick.

After Lorelai had eaten enough that she could keep in her stomach, she pushed the tray away, reached out her arms to April, indicating that she wanted her daughter.

April walked over with her sister in her arms and set her carefully in Lorelai's arms.

Lorelai cuddled her daughter close and tight, and looked down at Lily's now open eyes.

That's when it hit her. Lily looked exactly like Luke, except that she had Lorelai's brilliant blue eyes.

She smiled hoping that she would be like Luke too. She looked up at Luke and al, around at her family and Sookie, and smiled.

Lorelai looked back down at Lily and whispered to her daughter, "I'm not going to leave you, not now, not ever." And Lily smiled.

R&R!

Come on, you know you want to push that purple button down there. All you have to do is push your mouse, and click. And then type. Read and review please!


	16. First Time in a Long Time

HEY! Sorry I haven't written in q while, but I have been _really really really _busy with midterms and school. And for those people, who reviewed about the anorexia thing, I forgot to edit my last chapter and I forgot to take it out.

**Chapter 15 (three more chapters!)**

Lorelai walked through the door of the diner and saw Luke, rubbing down the counters, ignoring Taylor who was in front of him, waving his arms around.

She had Lily and her car seat in her hand. She walked over to a stool and sat down. Lorelai sat Lily on a stool and looked down at her daughter. She had just woken up when she had taken her out of the jeep.

"Luke, come on, you have lived here your whole life, and can't you just put up one poster or hang some hearts on your windows?"

Lorelai knew that with the hearts he had gone too far.

"Taylor! If you don't get out of my diner right now, I'm going to throw you out. I would have done worse if my daughter weren't here!" Luke yelled, slamming his cloth down on the table. He turned around, grabbed a coffee cup, set it in front of her, and filled it without asking her if she wanted any.

Taylor marched out of the diner and over to his ice cream shop-thing.

Back in the diner, Luke breathed in heavily and walked around the corner and put a kiss to his daughter's head. Then, he leaned over and kissed Lorelai soft and sweet.

When he pulled back, Lorelai still had her eyes closed. When she opened them she saw his concerned gaze.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing, I just think you should be at home resting. The doctor said…" He began, but was cut off by Lorelai.

"The doctor said that I should take it easy and not stress my self. To lay down as much as I could and go about my daily routine. Which I am doing." She said, and took a cup of coffee.

"Whatever." He muttered and walked behind the counter and back to work.

When Lorelai walked through the door that night at six o'clock that night, she saw that none of the lights were on, except for a flicker of candle light in the window.

She walked through the door, and smelled an amazing smell coming from the kitchen.

She turned the corner into the dining room and saw that long candle sticks were lit and lilies were in the middle of the table. The table was beautifully set and on one of the plates there was a card.

She walked over to the plate and saw her name on it. Lorelai opened the envelope and read the note in Luke's handwriting:

_Lorelai,_

_I guess you forgot today was Valentine's Day with everything going on at the Inn. After you read this, go upstairs and into our bedroom and get dressed. I have laid out something for you. Come downstairs when you are done._

_Love always,_

_Luke_

She smiled when she read the note, she realized he was right, she had forgotten. She hurried up the stairs and stopped in the doorway when she saw the dress on the bed, laid out.

The dress was a dark dark red that had a low cut; black stilettos were laid out on the floor besides the bed.

She smiled and walked into the room and felt the silky material of the dress.

Lorelai quickly got changed and left her hair done in curls.

She walked down the spiraling staircase and saw Luke waiting at the bottom, leaning up against the wall, in a suit, with a rose in his hand. He smiled when he saw her.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, he looked her up and down, smiled, and handed her the rose.

"Where are Rory, Lily, and April?" She whispered, smelling the rose.

"Rory took Lily and April to her apartment that she shares with Paris and Doyle and they are staying there for the night." He said, giving her the Luke smile she only saw when they were alone together.

Lorelai put her arm through Luke's and they entered the dining room. They made their way over to the table. Luke pulled out the chair for her and she sat down. Put the food on her plate that he had taken so long to cook and sat down at the other end and did the same.

"So this is where you were when I called that Lane said that you were running errands." She said mysteriously, starting to eat.

"Yeah, this is where I was." He said, looking up into Lorelai's questioning eyes.

They started to eat again and when they got to dessert, Luke got up and went into the kitchen. When he came back, she smiled.

He had vanilla ice cream with chopped up strawberries, hot fudge, and chocolate shaving sprinkled across the strawberries.

He nodded with his head for the indication to go upstairs. She followed him up the stairs and into their bedroom.

When they sat down on the window seat, and Lorelai took a bite, she pulled back her head and closed her eyes. She was in heaven.

"Good?" Luke asked.

All Lorelai could do was nod. Ever since Lily had been born, she and Luke hadn't done anything romantic; they had just been scared to see what would happen.

When they had finished there dessert, Luke took the dishes and set them on the table by the window seat.

He looked deep into her eyes and started to kiss her passionately. She moaned when he pressed up against her and ran his tongue along her bottom lip. She opened her mouth and he entered.

He pulled her up be her hands and continued to kiss her. His arms came around to her back and started to unzip her dress. The dress fell off of her shoulders and she stepped out of her heels and her dress and stood shorter, pressing tight up against Luke.

She started to unbutton his dress shirt and slipped it off of his shoulders and looked up into his sea-blue-gray eyes.

They made their way back into the bed and Luke pressed Lorelai back into the sheets and started to kiss his way down her neck and her collarbone.

They spent the rest of the night loving each other and being with each other for the first time in almost two months.

HEY! Sorry I had to do that, leaving it at the good part, ya' know, but it is rated T for a reason. REFVIEW PLEASE! That's what the purple button is there for. (Sorry it was so short!) 


	17. Food Poisoning?

HEY! I know, it has been twenty-two or so days since I have updated, but I have been gone on vacation! As for the whole Will coming back to life thing the author who reviewed my story by the name of ProFfeSseR is right on the whole thing and her guess. I am not telling you what the guess was; you'll have to read it yourself!

**Chapter 17! (1 more!)**

Lorelai woke up two weeks after her dinner with Luke on Valentine's Day and saw that it was once again snowing outside.

All of a sudden, she felt her stomach turn-over and she hurried over to the bathroom and bent over the toilet and puked. She felt hands behind her pulling back her hair so that it wasn't hanging in her face.

She turned around to see Luke's concerned face looking down at her. His blue eyes' filled with concern.

"What's up?" He asked. "Are you okay?" He rephrased the question.

"Yeah, I think it's something I ate yesterday. Because Al had that 'grab bag' day again and he had Indian food, and you know how that can make me sick. But I think I actually got food poisoning this time." She said, standing up with the help of Luke, his hand under her arm, pulling her up.

"I think you should stay home, today." He said as she sat down in the armchair beside the bed.

"I have a staff meeting today and I need to go and make sure that Michel doesn't kill Tobin because Tobin has a crush on Michel and Michel doesn't think so, and Tobin is flirting with Michel. It's all very easy to understand." She said when she saw his confused look.

"You go to the meeting, then you come to the diner with Lily and then I can take you two home and we'll spend the day watching movies." He said.

"Luke Danes wants to watch half of the day watching movies? It's Armageddon all over again." Lorelai said, laughing.

He gave Lorelai a look and went to go check on his two month old who had just woken up.

**AT THE DRAGONFLY INN**

Lorelai sat down at the chair in the circle where they were having their weekly staff meeting in the dining room.

"So, let's see what is on the agenda for today." Lorelai said, looking down at her clipboard. "Audrey and Caleb, Cletus and Desdemona need new horseshoes, so call the silversmith and him out here so he can replace them.

"Sookie, the health inspector is coming out on Tuesday, so make sure that the kitchen is squeaky clean, and maids, I need sure you clean _extra _good that day, because we don't know what time he will be coming.

"Some people have been taking the books out of the Inn and up to there room and we need to find them because all we are left with is _Gnomes of the West_. Anybody have anything to add to that." She said, cringing, because she knew that Michel was about to bring up.

"I do." He said in his French accent. "I have noticed over the past month about the issue on sexual harassment." He said. "Someone has been harassing me and has been grabbing my buttocks and I am very uncomfortable about this."

Everyone in the meeting was chuckling, including Lorelai.

"Michel, did you ever think that Tobin was flirting with you?" Lorelai asked him.

Michel looked flustered, "Well, I thought…" He said, stuttering.

'_You thought 'I like him, too.' _Lorelai thought to herself.

"So, this meeting is over if no one has anything to add." No one spoke up, so Lorelai said that she said she would see them later.

Just as she was about to go get Lily from behind the desk where Derek was watching her, her stomach turned over again and she rushed to the bathroom and started getting sick again.

She felt another pair of hands pulled back her hair. This time it wasn't Luke, it was a person who had soft hands that smelled like meatloaf and sautéed onions.

It was Sookie.

When Lorelai was done, she got up with the help of her friend.

"Lorelai, what's wrong?" Sookie asked, looking at her friend.

"I had Al's grab a bag for dinner last night. I think I have food poisoning." She whispered.

"Oh, hunny." Sookie whispered, pulling her into a hug.

"Sook, I have to go to the diner. I said I'd meet him there with Lily and we are going to have an all day movie marathon. I'll see you later." She walked out of the bathroom, Sookie yelling 'get better' after her.

When she got to the diner with Lily, Luke looked up from the counter, where he was serving Kirk juice. Kirk had gone on an all juice diet and he was starting to look a little orange. (I loved this part on Tuesday's episode!)

She walked up to the counter and set Lily down on the stool and set down next to her.

"Hey, how are you doing?" He asked Lorelai.

"Like hell." She muttered.

"You look it. Your face is really pale." He said, seeing her snow-white skin.

"Not surprising. I just got sick at the Inn for the third time this morning." She said.

"I'll get you some toast and then we can go home and have that movie marathon." He said.

"'Kay, can you add some coffee to that toast?" She asked.

"No." He said defiantly.

"Fine." She said, knowing not to argue with him when she was sick.

When he came back with the toast, she started to chew on it, while watching her daughter just wake up.

Unlike most babies, when Lily woke up she didn't cry, she just knew that her mother was always watching her. Just like Rory was when she was a baby.

When Lorelai was done eating, she pushed the plate away from her and called, "Luke, I'm ready!"

"I'm coming, just a minute." He called.

When he came out, he saw he with Lily in her arms and the car seat in her hand.

"Here, I'll take that." He said, taking the car seat into his own hands.

When they got home, Lily was asleep again, having been fed already.

They walked back in the door and Lorelai walked into the nursery and set her daughter in the crib and smiled.

When she came back downstairs, Luke had pillows and blankets on the couch, and every movie they owned on the coffee table.

"What do you want to watch first?" He asked.

"How about _At First Sight_?" She asked.

"Anything you want to watch." He said, and then popped the movie in the DVD player and they started to watch the movie.

By the fourth movie, she had fallen asleep.

When she woke up again, it was two in the morning. She fell back to sleep and slept the rest of the night.

HEY! I would really appreciate if you would review! PLEASE! That purple button is lonely down there! Come on, you can do it!  Hope you liked it! Next chapter is the big one! 


	18. Definitely not Food Poioning

**HEY! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I have been really busy and yeah. This is the really big chapter. Most of you have figured out what I mean by the big chapter. One person asked what the big one is, and all I have to say is READ THE WHOLE DAMN STORY! Well, here it is!**

**CHAPTER 18!**

Lorelai woke up a week and a half after she thought she had food poisoning to see that Luke was still in bed with her and it was 8:37.

She felt her stomach churn, like the time when the getting sick had started, and ran over to the bathroom and started puking up what she had eaten the day before,

Once again, she felt hands behind her head, pulling her hair back from her face as she continued to get sick.

When she pulled back from the toilet, she laid back in Luke's lap and started to cry. "I thought that this would have all had stopped by now." She cried into his sweatpants. **(A/N: I know, that sounds dirty!) **

"I thought so too. Food poisoning is only supposed to last a little while, not this long." Luke said, wiping her lips off with a tissue. "Maybe you should go to a doctor."

"Yeah, maybe I should." She said, standing up, and sitting down on the edge of the bathtub, Luke sitting down next to her.

"I'll go make a doctor's appointment for you." Luke said, getting up from the edge of the tub and walking over to the phone and called the doctor's office in Hartford.

**Doctor's Office, Noon**

"Lorelai Gilmore-Danes." The nurse called out.

Lorelai got up and walked over and followed the nurse into the room off of the lobby and sat down on the bed thing that was alined with the wall.

"Dr. Merry will be with you in a minute." The nurse said joyfully and exited the room.

Five long and treacherous minutes later, the door opened and in came the doctor.

"Hello, Mrs. Danes," The doctor said, looking down at her sheet, "Why are you here?" She asked.

"I'm here because I have been throwing up for the past week and a half and I have not been able to eat a whole meal without throwing up." Lorelai started to say. "I thought I had food poisoning from some food I ate from a restaurant. But then I realized that I couldn't have had food poisoning because it doesn't last that long, so I'm here to find out why I am getting sick."

"Okay, we'll need to take some of your blood and then when we get the test results back in three hours; we will call you at home." The nurse said, cleaning up Lorelai's arm and then sticking the needle in her arm.

**Diner, 1 Hour Later**

Lorelai walked into the diner after her appointment and saw Luke serving Kirk his juice again. Kirk had officially turned orange.

When she sat down at the counter, Luke looked up and asked, "How'd it go?"

"Fine, they took some blood and they'll call in a couple hours with the results."

"You want some coffee?" He asked.

"I feel if I drink any coffee, I'm gonna puke again. I'll just have some water." She said, putting her head down on the surface of the counter.

Luke came back with the glass of water and saw Lorelai had dozed off. He shook her shoulder lightly.

She sat up suddenly and looked all around. "What happened?" She asked.

"You fell asleep. Lorelai, when did you go to be last night?" Luke asked, a concerned look on his face.

"I went to bed at ten and couldn't get to sleep until four because my stomach wouldn't stop gurgling." She said.

"Why don't you go home and take a short nap before the doctors' office calls back." Luke said, as she finished off the water.

When Lorelai got home, she walked up the stairs and walked into her room and collapsed on the bed, she was _so _tired.

Her eyes started to close and she fell asleep, still in her shoes and jacket.

A couple hours later, when Lorelai was still asleep, the phone started to ring and she bolted up in bed.

She reached over to the nightstand and picked up the phone and pressed the 'talk' button.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Doctor Merry from the Hartford Family Medicine. I have the blood results for Lorelai Victoria Gilmore-Danes?" He asked. "Is she there?"

"This is she."

"We just got them back and I thought I'd call you and congratulate you myself. Congratulations, Mrs. Gilmore, you're pregnant." He smiled.

Lorelai's face went white and she looked at the phone.

"Mrs. Gilmore?" She heard the doctor say, and then everything went black.

Lorelai dropped the phone and collapsed onto the shiny wood floor.

When Luke go home that night he shouted, "LORELAI!" But he didn't get a response. He walked up the stairs and into their bedroom and saw Lorelai at the foot of the bed, passed out and the phone by her. Paul Anka was licking her face.

He quickly shooed the dog aside and picked his wife up and set her gently on the bed.

"Lorelai?" He asked gently, shaking her shoulder.

Lorelai slowly stirred and opened her blue eyes. "Luke? What happened?" She asked, turning over to face him.

"I don't know, I came home and I called for you and I didn't get an answer, so I came upstairs and saw you on the floor with the phone next to you. Lorelai, what did the doctor say?" He asked.

Right then Lorelai's face went white again realizing what the doctor had said and was about to tell Luke but all that came out was, "Uh oh" and she bolted for the bathroom door and started to throw up.

He followed her in and sat behind her, holding her hair back. When she was done and she had wiped her face with a washcloth, she sat up on the toilet looking down at her shoes she still had on.

"Lorelai, what happened?" Luke asked face concerned. "Whatever it is, you can tell me." He said, cupping her chin in his hand and bringing it up to meet his eyes.

"When I got the phone call from the doctor, I thought it was just something like mono or something, but when he said it, I was so scared that what happened with Will would happen again." She said.

"Lorelai, what are you talking about?" He asked her.

"I'm pregnant, Luke." She whispered, tears slowly coming down her face.

Luke looked at her confused why she was scared, but then he heard Lily start crying. He picked Lorelai up and brought her in the bedroom and set her down on the bed and he left to go take care of Lily.

When he came back, he took off his shoes and lay down next to her and pulled the tight ball she was in now, as close to him as she could possibly get.

They'd talk about this tomorrow.

**I know I didn't want to leave it with a cliffy and I know that you guys want to know what Luke thinks, but TOO DAMN BAD! HAHA! I know I'm mean, but just click that pretty purple button down there and I'll be nicer. Is that even a word?**




	19. Whole Town Before Rory?

**HEY! Sorry it took so long to update, it's just been really hectic around my house lately! Anyway, here is what Luke thinks about the whole new baby thing! Everyone assumes it's going to be a boy! Who said it was going to be a boy? It may be a girl, it may be both! **

**Chapter 19**

Lorelai woke up the next morning after she had found out that she was eight weeks pregnant. _'How could this happen?' _She asked herself.

She felt Luke stir beside her and felt his grip tighten on her abdomen. She looked over at her husband and saw him looking at her with concerned eyes.

"How are you doing?" He asked her.

"A little stunned and a little scared. I mean what if what happened with Will happens with this baby I'm carrying now? I'm so scared." She said, tears streaming down her face.

Luke rolled her over so she was facing him and pulled her so she was as tight as she could get against him. He stroked her hair and kissed her head.

"It's gonna be okay. This is a miracle that has happened. We're lucky to even have Lily. She's our miracle too. I'm excited about this. And I just want you to know, I'm not gonna run away because you're pregnant again. I'm gonna stay right where I am." Luke said, rambling.

Lorelai pressed her finger to his lips before he could say anything more. "I'm happy about this one, too. If that's where you're going with this little speech." Lorelai smiled.

"Yes, that is where I was going." He said.

"I'm happy about this baby that I am carrying and I'm not going to be depressed over anything. No one can bring me down." She said, smiling and kissing him.

When Luke climbed on top of her, they both heard Lily start to cry.

"This is what we get for having a four-month-old in the house." Luke chuckled, sitting up and climbing off the bed and helping Lorelai up.

**The Diner At Noon**

Lorelai walked into the diner later that day and saw Miss Patty and Babette in the middle of a big group of people. Luke wasn't in sight and Caesar was one of the people in the hoard of people **(A/N: I like that word, hoard!) **

Lorelai walked further into the diner and saw that everyone of the big group of people was staring at her.

Lorelai walked behind the counter and into the storage room where she saw Luke stacking boxes full of oranges. He didn't here her coming until she tapped him on the shoulder and he jumped five feet in the air.

"Jeez, Lorelai. Why the hell did you do that? I could have had the box cutter in my hand!" He exaggerated, flailing his arms about.

"Calm down there, burger boy. I was just coming back here to ask you what is with the whole posse in the diner? Like ten ore twelve people are gathered around Miss Patty and Babette." She said.

"They've been doing that all morning. Every time someone comes in, they usher them over to their little group to discuss whatever the town gossip is this week." He scoffed, putting the last box of orange on the shelf.

"Wonder what it is. The whole town was starring at me all day, when I was walking through town square, and in here, and even they were staring at me!" She said.

Then Lorelai realized something. "Do you think they know?" She asked, horrified.

"About what?" Luke asked.

"About the baby." She said

"I highly doubt it. You're not even showing and I didn't tell anyone and you went to Hartford to get checked up and not Stars Hollow." He said.

"Let's go see what they know." She said, grabbing Luke's hand and pulling him out of the storage room and into the open diner.

When everyone saw Luke and Lorelai, they all looked up and scattered off to what they were doing before. Kirk drinking his juice, Patty talking to Babette, Caesar cooking, and Gypsy reading the paper.

Luke walked behind the counter and pulled out the decaf and poured Lorelai a cup.

Lorelai sat down at the counter next to Patty and Babette and started to sip the uncaffinated-coffee.

The two women next to her were staring at her.

"What's wrong?" Lorelai asked them. "Do I have spinach in my teeth?"

She started to poke around in her mouth.

"No, no, Lorelai, we were just wondering, how far along are ya', doll?" Babette asked, pointing to Lorelai's stomach.

Lorelai looked over at Luke and she decided to toy with them. "What are you talking about?" She asked.

"We're asking how long till the bun pops out of the oven." Patty says.

"What?" She asked.

"When is the baby due?" Patty asked again.

"What baby?" Lorelai asked.

"Aren't you pregnant?" Babette asked.

"Oh, that, yeah, I am." Lorelai said, nonchalantly.

Patty and Babette stood up at that moment and rushed out of the diner as Lorelai sipped her coffee. Right then, Luke was looking at her with a weird look on his face.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just now that whole town will know and we haven't even told Rory or April yet." Luke said.

"Oh, don't worry. Rory and April are coming over tonight and we'll tell them then. They won't have any interaction with the town what so ever."

"Kay, tonight then." Luke said as Lorelai headed out the door and over to tell Sookie.

**Dragonfly**

Lorelai walked into the kitchen and saw Sookie making lamb chops and potatoes for dinner that night and she walked over and grabbed an apple from the fruit basket by her hand.

"Hey, Sook." She said, and bit into the apple.

"Hey, Lorelai." She answered back, not even looking up.

"Hey, Sook look at this." She said, meaning to show her the necklace, but Sookie saw the apple and started to shriek and jump up and down and hugged Lorelai tight.

"You're pregnant!" She yelled and started to twirl around in circles.

"Sook, slow down. Yes I am. I don't want to end up with more morning sickness than I already have." Lorelai laughed and pulled out of her friend's tight grasp.

"Do Rory and April know yet?" She asked

"No, but Luke and the whole town know." She laughed and bit into the apple and chuckled and walked out of kitchen.

**Yeah, I know, a bad ending, but oh well. I need name suggestions for either boy s or girls! Yes, it can be a girl! **


	20. First Words and Suggestions

**HEY! I know it has been a while but I have been really sick and I have had so many tests because it's right before spring break and everything, so here is the chapter that is supposed to be where Lorelai tells Rory and finds out she's having a…! Ha! I'm evil! I have chosen three names, if it is a girl (I don't know what it is yet!) her name is going to be Charlotte Avery or Jamie Rose and if it is a boy it is going to be Daniel Caiden. Votes on those names if you have other suggestions, then go ahead and suggest, please!**

**Chapter 20 (yes I made it this far and I am going to continue!)**

Lorelai knocked on the door of Rory's apartment that she shared with Logan. The door opened almost immediately after she knocked on the door.

Lorelai stared into the face of Logan. He smiled and stood back so that she could come in. Rory was sitting on the couch smiling at her mother when she walked in.

"Hey, mom." Rory said, standing up and walking over to her and hugging her mom tight.

"Hey, kid. This is a nice apartment." Lorelai said, looking around, taking in the big screen TV, the billiards table, and the amazing view of the old Yale campus.

"Yeah it is." Rory said, looking around. "So, you needed to talk to me about something?" She asked.

"You always get straight to the point, don't you?" Lorelai snickered. "Don't like to waste time."

"Do you want to sit down?" Logan asked, pointing to the chair and the leather couch.

"Sure." Lorelai said and sat down on the couch.

Rory sat down beside her mother and Logan sat down in the chair.

"So, I called you and told you that I needed to tell you something important, so I'm gonna jump right to it." Lorelai said.

"What is it? Is Luke sick?" Rory asked, worried.

"No, Luke isn't sick. It's nothing bad, I guess, it matters how you look at it." She said, looking down at her shoes.

"What is it?" Rory repeated.

"I'm pregnant." Lorelai said, looking up at Rory's face to see her reaction.

Rory's expression on her face went from worried and scared to happy and ecstatic. She flung herself across the couch at her mother and hugged her tight.

"I'm so excited!" She yelled, tugging on her neck.

"Rory. Rory, stop. You're depriving mommy and baby here." Lorelai said against Rory's blue shirt.

Rory pulled back suddenly and looked at Lorelai's laughing face.

"Congratulations, Lorelai." Logan said, standing up and giving her a small and awkward hug.

"Thanks, Logan." Lorelai laughed,

"I'm so excited." Rory said, jumping up and down on the balls of her feet.

"Me too, hun. Look, I have to go. Luke and I are having dinner with April tonight and telling her she's gonna have another baby sister or brother." She said, and stood up and started to walk towards the door.

"Okay, call tomorrow and tell me how it goes!" Rory said, still a little hunky dory.

"Okay, bye Logan." Lorelai said, after giving her kid a hug.

"Bye, Lorelai." He said, waving.

"Love you, kid." Lorelai said and pulled away.

"Bye mom. Bye baby!" She said, bending over and pressing her head to Lorelai's stomach.

Lorelai backed up and walked through the open door.

**That Night at 7:40 at the House**

"So, she took it well?" Luke asked, walking through the swinging door of the kitchen.

"Yeah, she did." Lorelai beamed. "Wait, wasn't April supposed to be here ten minutes ago?" As she said this, the doorbell rang.

"You always do that, and when she actually shows up at the door, it's when you say that." Luke laughed and went to go open the front door and invite his daughter in.

When Luke and April entered the kitchen, they were already laughing.

"Hey, April!" Lorelai said, going over to hug her step-daughter.

"Hey, Lorelai." April said, hugging her back.

"So, dinner time." Luke said, walking over to the table with the hamburgers from the grill.

When they were done with dinner and eating ice cream in the living room watching _The Chronicles of Narnia_, Lorelai picked up the remote and paused it.

"What's up?" April asked.

"Luke and I have to tell you something." Lorelai said.

"What is it?" She asked, looking between them with confusion in her face.

"What do you fell about painting another room yellow?" Lorelai asked her.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" April asked, a smile spreading across her face.

"Well it matters what you are thinking." Lorelai said.

"I'm thinking that you are pregnant again." April tested.

"You're thinking right." Luke said.

April flung herself at Lorelai and hugged her tight. Then she swiveled around and hugged her dad tight.

"This means Lily will have the little brother or sister she didn't get when Will didn't make it." April said excited.

"Yeah, I guess that's true." Luke smiled, looking at Lorelai who was forcing a smile at her step-daughter.

April reached over and picked up Lily from her bassinet that was next to the arm of the couch and picked her up.

"Did you here that, Lil?" April asked her little sister. "You're gonna get a baby brother or sister."

Lily looked up at her older sister with confusion. "Mama." She said and reached her arms over to Lorelai who was sitting on April's left.

Lorelai's head snapped up when she heard her daughter speak for the first time.

"Did she just say what I think she said?" Lorelai asked.

"Mama." Lily said again with her arms still reached out to Lorelai.

"I think she wants you." April said and handed Lily over to her.

Luke was still sitting there, stunned, looking at Lorelai and Lily. His baby had said her first word.

Lorelai took Lily and cradled her in her arms and smiled down at her daughter. Today was a really good day. April and Rory had accepted the baby and Lily had said her first word.

She looked over at Luke and saw that he was smiling down at Lily. Lorelai handed her over to Luke and watched him look down at her then over at Lorelai.

Right then the doorbell rang and Lorelai looked through the window and saw Anna standing there.

She took Lily from Luke's arms and stood up and walked over to the door and opened it. "Hi, Anna. How are you?" She asked politely.

"I'm fine. Is April ready to go?" She asked, looking around Lorelai into the foyer.

"Yeah. Come on in, and I'll get her." She said, and walked with Anna into the foyer and past her and into the living room where she was talking with Luke about the new baby.

"April, your mom is here." Lorelai said as she layed Lily down in the basinet.

"Okay." April said kind of disappointed. "Bye, dad." She said and hugged Luke. She stood up and walked over to Lorelai and hugged her bye and kissed Lily bye and left with her mom.

Luke stood up and walked over to Lorelai, who was standing at the window, and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on the top of her head.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I think April should move in with us or have her own room." Lorelai suggested. "She's here more than she's at her own house. Why can't she move here?" She asked, looking up at Luke.

"You're right. She should have a choice who she should live with." Luke said, holding her hand as they walked up the stairs.

**Hey, I know you'll probably get mad at me for leaving it here, but oh well. I have my ways, even though they are pretty crazy! Name suggestions and votes on the names I posted above. I'll say them again. For a girl either Charlotte Avery or Jamie Rose and if it's a boy, Daniel Caiden. Thank you to JavaJunkie22 for the Caiden name! Anyway, review and I'll update as soon as I can! **


	21. Daniel Joshua Danes

**HEY! I know it's been a really long time since I updated and I am really sorry, but I have been updating my other story and I have Regents coming up and finals and I have been reviewing like crazy, because if I don't pass my Earth Science Regents, I'm screwed. I also know that I have been giving you guys a lot of lame excuses, so here is another chapter you have all been waiting for!**

**Chapter 21!**

Lorelai walked through the door to Lily's nursery to the sound of her crying.

"What's wrong, my ladybug?" She asked, picking up her blue eyed daughter from the crib that Luke had inscribed _'Lily May Danes' _on it.

Lily suddenly stopped crying and looked up at her mother and started crying again.

Luke walked up behind her and looked over her shoulder down at his daughter.

Lily reached her hands up to her dad and he lifted her from Lorelai's arms.

He started to rock her back and forth, trying to calm her down.

When she stopped crying, he laid her back in the crib and looked over at his exhausted wife with the dark circles under her eyes.

"Lorelai, I thought I told you to stay in bed. You're pregnant, sick, and tired." Luke said. "I know that Lily has an ear infection, but I can get her, you know, you don't have to be at her beck and call." He said, wrapping her into his arms.

She looked up at him and said, "She wakes up about every hour and I can't help but wake up and I feel guilty if I don't come and calm her down." She said.

"I can do that, you don't need to feel guilty." Luke said, guiding her back to their bedroom across the hall.

"Mmm…" Lorelai mumbled and followed him to her side of the bed and willingly let him lay her down on the soft, warm mattress.

Lorelai had been sick with something other than morning sickness. When she went to the doctor he said that she would have some complications with the pregnancy and she might get sick off and on and she might go into premature labor. He also said that she needed to take maternity leave and to stay off her feet for the next three to four months until the baby was born.

She was highly resistant to what the doctor had told her and she argued with Luke about

The whole situation, saying that she needed to go to work and do her job because Michel couldn't be left alone. Luke had agreed to let her go for an hour each day and then she would come to the diner and rest where he had set up a personal rest center with a TV, DVD/VCR player, a stereo, and food within the ring of a bell.

Even the hour had work had been tiring her, so Luke had her stop going to work all together and stay home or come to the diner, mattering which days he worked.

When Lily had gotten her ear infection a week ago, Luke had insisted on keeping the crib in the room, but that had made Lorelai get up more and take care of her daughter, so they put it back, as long as she promised not to wake up and go tend to Lily.

The next day, Lorelai woke up at nine and saw that Luke was still asleep. She knew that today was her doctor's appointment and that Luke would make her be very careful when walking down the stairs, in and out of the car, and getting up on the little table-bed thing.

All of a sudden, Lorelai's stomach churned and she rushed to the bathroom, not realizing she had woken up, rushed to the toilet and started throwing up. She heard Luke's heavy footsteps behind her and he pulled her hair back. When she thought she was done, she pulled back, but her stomach churned again, and she started throwing up again.

When she was done, she leaned back into Luke.

"This is worse than when I was pregnant with Rory, Will, and Lily." She said.

"Well, the doctor said that you were going to have complications with the pregnancy, he also said that the morning sickness would probably last the whole time and would be worse than the other's." He said, stroking her hair.

Luke got a damp washcloth and wiped at her mouth. "I'm staying home today, so you can spend the whole day with me and Lily. She slept through the last half of the night." He said, helping her stand up and took her back into the bedroom and she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Kay." She said, not really paying attention.

"Lorelai, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said.

"Alright, I'm going to wake Lily up and get her dressed and fed."

He left the room, and Lorelai tried to stand up, but she wobbled a little and fell back on the bed hard.

Her head was spinning, she needed to lie down. She scooted back to her side of the bed, lay down and closed her eyes to keep from seeing everything around her spinning.

She was really dizzy and needed to sleep to get it over with.

When she finally did fall back to sleep, Luke was done feeding and changing Lily and giving her her medicine.

He walked in with Lily to see Lorelai asleep and in a weird position. Her arms and legs were splayed across the bed and her head was on the comforter, not the pillow.

He set Lily in the bassinet and went over to his wife and shook her gently, "Lorelai?" He said.

When she didn't respond, he shook her harder and said her name louder. When she still didn't wake up, he stood up and called the doctor.

"Hello, Dr. Merry's office." He heard a cheery receptionist on the other line.

"Hi, can I talk to Dr. Merry please?" He asked. "It's an emergency.

"Hold on a moment, please." She said.

Two minutes of impatient waiting later, he heard Dr. Merry on the other line.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hi, Dr. Merry, this is Luke Danes, I'm the husband of Lorelai Danes."

"Ah, yes. What's the emergency?" He asked.

"I cam back in from checking on Lily and Lorelai was passed out on the bed and she won't come to." He said.

"I was afraid of this." The doctor said on the end. "Bring her to the hospital, I'll meet you in the lobby."

Luke hung up, walked over to Lorelai and picked her up. He walked down the stairs, told April who was sitting on the couch to watch her sister and he walked out the door without an explanation.

When Luke got to the hospital, Dr. Merry was waiting for him with a stretcher and Luke laid Lorelai down on it and nurses started pushing it down the hall.

Luke caught up with the doctor and asked what was going on.

"People in Lorelai's situation, when they pass out, they won't come to unless we perform a C-section to remove the baby and then the person will come to." The doctor said.

"Wait, a C-section?" Luke asked, alarmed.

"Yes, I know it's sudden and that the baby will have to stay here for a while, but the last time I checked, the baby was healthy." The doctor said, went into a surgery room, and slammed the door in Luke's face.

Luke sat down on the chair next to the door and put his head in his hands. An hour later, Rory showed up, after him not having to call her.

"What happened?" She asked immediately.

"They're performing a C-section." He said.

"What?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said.

A couple of hours later, the doctor exited the room with a bundle in his arms. He looked at Luke with a smile on his face.

"How is she?" He asked.

"Just fine. The surgery went great, and you have a beautiful baby boy." Dr. Merry said, and set the bundle in his arms.

Luke looked down and saw sea blue gray eyes looking up at him. He had a tuff of dark hair coming off his head.

Rory looked down at the baby in Luke's arms and smiled.

"Do you know his name yet?" The doctor said.

Luke looked up and then looked over Rory. "Lorelai and I decided that his older sisters should decide what his name should be. April already said that she liked the name Joshua. What's the baby's first name going to be?" He asked Rory, smiling at the shocked look on her face.

Rory smiled. "Daniel." She said. "Daniel Joshua Danes." She said.

"Danny." Luke said, smiling as he looked down at his new born son.

**I know that this was a really rushed and a really bad chapter, but I couldn't come up with any other ideas! Anyway, do you see that little purpleish-blueish button down there? Well if you click on it, you can tell me how bad this chapter was! **

**Oh, plus, thank you to myshadowspirit for giving me her most honest opinions! **

**Kaleigh**


	22. Baby Danny and Suprises

**Hey, was up? Hehehehehe... wow, I'm really hyper today. Anyway, this is the chapter after Daniel Joshua Danes was born! Here's the chapter! Plus, I took a section from one of the episodes, so you should know which one if you watch the show!**

**Chapter 22**

Lorelai woke up to the sound of Daniel crying in the room that Luke had converted form being an overlarge closet into a nursery for Daniel.

She got up and walked over to her new born who was born on November 30th, eleven months younger than his sister.

Daniel was now two weeks old and he had been home for a week, because the doctors had wanted to keep him at the hospital for a week because he was premature, like his other sister.

Lorelai picked him up and he immediately stopped crying. She looked down at her son and saw his sea blue gray eyes. He looked exactly like his dad, except he had dark hair on his head.

Lily looked exactly like Lorelai as well, but had hair that was between dark brown and dark blonde. There wasn't exactly a word for it.

"What's wrong, my little man?" She asked her son, smiling down at him tiredly.

He squealed and threw his little fists up in the air. Lorelai smiled and set him down in the crib that Luke had carved his name into, like Lily's crib that she was almost outgrown.

She walked back to the bedroom to see Luke sitting up in bed with Lily. She smiled and walked over to the side of the bed and sat down.

She looked over at her daughter. "What's wrong, ladybug? Bad dream?" She asked.

Lily nodded her head and hugged Luke tight.

"I woke up to here her calling daddy." Luke said.

Lorelai smiled and took Lily from his arms. "You want to sleep with us tonight, lady?" She asked her.

Lily nodded ferociously and curled up against Lorelai when she lay down with her.

"When I went to go check on Danny, and picked him up, he immediately stopped crying." Lorelai whispered, noticing that Lily was asleep.

Luke smiled as she turned around and put her arms around her eleven-month-old daughter.

Luke scooted up behind her and wrapped his arms around his wife and daughter.

**Next Morning: 9:12**

Lorelai woke up the next morning to find Lily not in her arms anymore and Luke out of bed.

She sat up, yawning and stretching. She got up to go check on Danny. He was looking up at her. She reached down and lifted him up.

"Hungry, my Danny? She asked.

Lorelai sat down in the rocker in the corner and fed him.

She stood up and walked downstairs to see Lily sitting in her highchair and picking cheerios out of a bowl in front of her and stuffing them in her mouth with her fingers.

Lorelai walked over to her and kissed her on the head. "Sleep better?" She asked her.

Lily nodded and went back to her cheerio stuffing. She felt Luke walk up behind her and slip his arms around her waist.

"Morning," He whispered in her ears and twirled her around to face him.

"Morning," She answered back. He kissed her gently, but when he tried to deepen it, she nodded towards Lily.

"There's a minor in the room." She said, smiling up at him.

Right then, thirteen year old April walked into the kitchen. "Morning," She muttered.

"Hey, April." Lorelai said.

"I am so glad that today is Saturday. I have no school, it's not Monday, and I don't have any school." She repeated. "What's on the schedule today? Oh, besides hearing Danny cry?"

"Rory and Logan are coming over for lunch and apparently they have some good news." Luke said.

"Okay, sounds good." She said. April walked over to Lily, and pinched her nose. Lily giggled and reached out her hands for her nose back. April 'put it back' and said, "Morning, jelly bean." She said, and walked away.

Lorelai turned back to her husband. "So, where's the coffee?" She asked.

"In the pot." He pointed to the coffee pot.

She walked over, poured a cup and took a sip. She suddenly spit it back into the cup.

"What's this?" She asked.

'What's what?" He asked her.

"You switched my coffee again."

"I didn't switch your coffee, I have two kids and a diner to run, I don't' have time to go around switching your coffee."

She walked around the kitchen looking for it and found it under the fruit in the fruit bowl.

"Ha!" She yelled in his face.

"Fine, go one day without coffee!" He said. He stalked out of the kitchen as she poured the decaf coffee down the drain and started to make a fresh pot.

**That Afternoon- 1:22**

Lorelai heard the doorbell ring as she walked down the stairs with Danny in her arms. She set him in his bassinet and went over to answer the door and saw Rory and Logan standing there, happy looks on their faces.

"Hey, mom!" She said.

"Hey, kid. What's up?" She pulled her daughter into a hug and squeezed her tight.

"Hi, Lorelai." Logan said, hugging Lorelai a little awkwardly.

"Hi, Logan." She said.

"So, what's up? Can we come in or are you going to leave us standing in the thirty degree weather?" Rory asked her mother.

Lorelai laughed and stepped aside to let them in.

Logan and Rory stepped inside and walked into the living room.

Logan saw the bassinet and stepped over to it. He looked down to see Danny sleeping. "He's adorable." He told Lorelai.

"Thanks, ready for lunch?" She asked them, picking Lily up and leaving Dan to sleep.

When they were half-way through the lunch that Luke had made, Rory said, "Logan and I have important news to tell you." She said, smiling.

"I'll tell you the first part. Rory and I are getting married!" He said excitedly.

"And I'm having a baby!" Rory said excitedly.

**MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm really evil, aren't I? Hehehe… Cliff hanger! I hate cliff hangers, but I do them myself! Click Joe down there (the name I gave to the button) and tell me how evil I am! **


	23. Baby Huntzberger

**HEY! I am so sorry that it has been a while since I updated, but, I have a good excuse this time! I had finals and Regents for the past two weeks or so and I have been studying my ass off because I need to pass the Earth Science Regents! Any who, this is the chapter that is…um…not big, but, a chapter! There you go! Anyway, here it is! Read it and you'll love it! I hope so at least!**

**Chapter 23! **

"_I'll tell you the first part. Rory and I are getting married!" He said excitedly._

"_And I'm having a baby!" Rory said excitedly._

Lorelai looked at her daughter flabbergasted. Her kid was getting married! Her kid was having a kid!

'Wait,' She thought. 'MY KID IS HAVING A KID!'

She smiled up at her daughter congratulatory in her eyes. Lorelai got up and went over to hug her daughter.

"Congratulations, kid." She whispered in Rory's ear. She looked over at Logan, smiled and shook his hand that he extended at the same time as she did. A hug was still just too weird. "Congrats, Logan." She smiled at him again.

Meanwhile, Lorelai looked over at Luke to see his face placid and a little pale. Right then, she heard Danny start crying and Luke was more than eager to get up and check on him.

Lorelai shook her head and looked back down at her eldest. "Where's the ring?" She asked.

Rory held up her left hand to show Lorelai the ring on her finger. Lorelai gasped when she saw the ring that her daughter was wearing. The ring was a white gold band with a seven karat diamond surrounded by tiny little sapphires.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Rory asked, smiling at her mother when she looked up.

"Beautiful? It's gorgeous." Lorelai said, smiling at Logan for making her daughter happy.

She suddenly remembered Luke and she looked up to find him coming back with Dan in his arms.

"My baby brother!" Rory squealed and jumped up from her chair and walked over to Luke and took Danny out of his arms and held Dan in her arms. She sat back down in her chair. "I guess I'm going to have to be getting used to this, with little no name here." Rory said.

"Don't worry. You're so good with Lily and Danny, you'll have no trouble." Lorelai said with a smile on her face. "Just, this baby cannot call me 'grandma.' She can call me Big L or she can call me Second Mommy. Which ever works for you is fine." Lorelai smiled when she saw Rory's and Logan's expressions.

"Whatever." Logan said and took Dan from Rory. "Hello, my future nephew. If you can walk by then and won't swallow the ring, would you like to be my ring barer? We need someone cute to walk down the aisle with the rings." Logan asked the little baby, who just looked up at him with the Gilmore blue eyes.

"He can if he can walk by then. When are you guys planning on getting married?" Lorelai asked.

"In the late summer. Next year. I was thinking early September. Maybe the second because that's a Saturday and we have nothing going on then, and whatever." Rory said. "Anyway, I wanted Lily to be my little flower girl, since she'll be almost two then and she will be walking. She's almost walking now, just wobbling." Rory said.

"Okay." Lorelai said.

A half-an-hour later, they said they're goodbyes and Luke went around not talking to her for the rest of the afternoon.

**After Lunch, that Night at Bedtime**

Lorelai pulled her navy blue tank top over her head and straightened it as she watched Luke pulling back the covers on the bed, getting ready to go to sleep.

"What's up, Burger Boy?" She asked him, seeing if he would react to the nickname he despised.

He didn't react, he didn't say anything, and he didn't even look at her. She walked over to his side of the bed and pushed him down on the mattress. She sat down on his lap before he protested.

"What's wrong, Luke?" Lorelai asked him.

She felt his arms snake around her waist and held her to him tight.

"You've been weird ever since Rory and Logan. Are you upset that they're getting married and having a baby? They're finally settling down, and they're not gonna keep breaking up and then getting back together three times again. They're finally together now. For real." Lorelai gave her little speech.

"I'm fine; I'm just worried on how you reacted." Luke said.

"Oh yeah? How should I have reacted?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You just took it in the opposite way I thought you were going to. You know, when you were pregnant with Rory, your parents were forcing you and Christopher together, I thought that you were going to be freaking out because they were getting married and having a baby at the same time." He said, tightening his arm around her waist.

"I've evolved since then. I didn't marry you because of Lily. I married you because I loved you. I didn't even know about Lily until _after _you asked me to marry you. I was sixteen when they asked me to marry Christopher. I didn't love him. But I love you." She smiled at him.

He smiled back at her and he leaned in and kissed her softly. She started to kiss him back.

Luke pulled back and looked at her.

"But it was funny when I saw your face when you saw Rory's ring." Luke laughed.

"Hey!" She said, pushing his chest.

Luke laughed again, picked her up, and threw her on the bed. He jumped on top of her and started tickling her.

Lorelai started laughing uncontrollably. Luke was tickling her sides and she was laughing so hard she could hardly breathe.

"Luke…stop…" She said, hardly being able to get the words out of her mouth.

"No." He said simply, and kept tickling her.

Lorelai tried to wiggle out from under his grasp, but his steel grasp wouldn't let up. He suddenly stopped and let go of her, collapsing besides her.

He looked over at her, her chest rising up and down rapidly.

"Feeling better?" He asked.

She nodded and looked over at him.

"What do you want to do now?" She asked him.

Luke gave her an evil grin and climbed over on top of her and looked down at her.

"Not again." She said.

Luke didn't say anything, just leaned in and kissed her. He felt her smile against his lips and he pressed her back into the sheets and she groaned.

He pulled back, looked down into her now dark blue eyes and saw the need in her eyes.

He went back and kissed her hard again. They spent the rest of the night like that together, feeling feelings they hadn't experienced in a long time.

**Yeah, short, bad, not long, whatever. All I want you to do is click Joe down there and tell me how short, bad, not long, or whatever you thought of it! Please! I need reviews!**

**Kaleigh**


	24. Oranges and Grapefruits

**HEY! I know it has been a long long long time since I have updated, but I have been on vacation in the Adirondacks and visiting my dad who I haven't seen in forever, so don't get mad at me! Anyway, thanks to all the reviews, I hope all you people will keep reviewing!  
**

**Chapter 24!**

Lorelai walked into Doose's a week after Rory and Logan spilled the big news. Rory had just called that morning and told them that the baby was due in May. A spring baby. Rory has said. All the Huntzbergers were born in spring. Rory also said that she was coming down to Stars Hollow for the weekend and she was craving oranges and grapefruit and asked her mother to please get some.

Lorelai shook her head. This baby was not going to be a Huntzberger. It was going to be a Gilmore.

She walked to the coffee and candy aisle. She picked up her regular coffee and grabbed a bag of Three Musketeers and walked to the produce section and picked up a couple oranges and the biggest two grapefruits she could find that would last the weekend. She turned around and walked to the front of the store to see that Taylor was playing cash register man again.

"Morning, Taylor." Lorelai said as she set her stuff on the conveyor belt as he picked them up and slid them across the scanning machine. He picked up one of the grapefruits and looked up at Lorelai.

"Are these for Luke?" He asked her as he put in the code for the oranges.

"No, Taylor, they are not for Luke." She sighed.

Taylor's head snapped up when he heard this. "Are we going to have a third Danes child?" He asked her with an evil grin on his face.

"No, Taylor, there is not going to be a third Danes kid. I'm going to go up to your house tonight at midnight and through the grapefruits and oranges at the front of your house." Lorelai stated and handed Taylor a twenty and walked out the store door without saying a word.

She walked down the street a little ways and entered her husband's diner and didn't see him there. She saw Kirk at the counter and Ceaser was flipping hamburgers and there were a couple of other people, but it was the late afternoon lull. She placed her Doose's bag on a stool a couple of seats down from Kirk.

She quietly walked behind the counter and pulled a coffee cup from under the counter and grabbed the coffee pot and filled it with coffee.

Just as she reached for a danish under the cover of the plastic, Luke came out from behind the curtain with Lily in his arms. When he saw Lorelai behind the counter, he sat Lily on top of the counter and came over and started to gently push her out from behind the counter.

"How many times have I told you that you can't come behind my counter?" Luke asked her as he pushed her gently in to a stool.

"Infinite. But doesn't it matter that I'm your wife and I gave birth to your two children?" Lorelai asked, looking up at Luke and batting her eyelashes and giving him the famous 'Gilmore Pout'.

"Don't you dare try to worm your way out of the trouble that you are in." Luke laughed, even though he was falling for the whole pout thing. He always did.

Lorelai picked up her cup of coffee and took a sip. Luke walked over to where he had set Lily down, picked her up and brought her over to Lorelai.

"Mama!" Lily squealed and reached out for Lorelai.

Lorelai set down her coffee cup and reached out for her daughter and took her one-year-old daughter in her arms.

"It's hard to imagine that this little girl will be an aunt before she can say her first full sentence." Lorelai said.

"Yeah, it is amazing, isn't it?" Luke said, as he went back behind the counter and filled up Kirk's coffee cup, one quarter caff, one quarter non-caff.

"Yeah, and Danny will be an uncle before he can say his first word." Lorelai laughed. "Speaking of, where is my little man?" She asked Luke.

"Danny is upstairs sleeping. I don't get it, why do babies sleep during the day, and not during the night?" He asked her.

"I don't know." Lorelai said, sitting Lily on a stool besides her.

"So, what do you want for breakfast?" Luke asked her.

Lorelai gave him a look and held up the plate with the half-eaten danish on it.

"You can't just eat that." Luke said.

"Fine. I'll have scrambled eggs, three bacon and sausage, and another cup of coffee, please!" She said.

"That stuff is gonna kill you one day." He said as he poured her another cup.

"What? Eggs? There's protein in them, how will they kill me?" She asked, pretending not to know what he was talking about.

"I'm not talking about the eggs. I'm talking about the coffee. I still wonder how Lily and Danny don't have two heads." Luke said.

"Maybe because you made me drink decaf and then it was only one cup a day." Lorelai said.

A couple of minutes later, just as Lorelai started to eat the food that Luke had just put in front of her, the bell above the diner door jingled dangerously as Miss. Patty and Babette entered.

They both walked over and sat next to Lorelai. Lily was sitting in Lorelai's lap, stealing pieces of the scrambled eggs off of her plate.

"Ah, now isn't that cute?" Miss. Patty said, leaning her elbow on the counter and resting her head on her hand.

"It sure is doll." Babette said.

"Think about it, Lorelai. You'll be doing that again soon with Little Danes right in here." Miss. Patty said, putting her hand on Lorelai's stomach right as Luke was walking past her.

Luke stopped all of a sudden as Lorelai choked on her coffee.

He spun around to face the three women. Babette and Miss. Patty had smiles on their faces and Lorelai was still coughing violently.

Luke rushed around the counter and started to rub circles on Lorelai's back.

"You okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah." Lorelai coughed again.

"You excited about being a daddy for the fourth time, Luke?" Miss. Patty said. "April and Rory must be excited to. To have another little brother or sister."

Luke didn't answer her, just took Lily from Lorelai's lap and put his arm around Lorelai's waist and guided her up the stairs to his old apartment that was now his office.

He opened the door and half pulled her in.

"What's your damage?" She asked him, looking at him with a confused glance.

"Isn't there something you want to tell me?" He asked.

"No, I'm not pregnant. Rory called and said that she was coming up this weekend and said that she was craving oranges and grapefruits. So, I went to Doose's today before I came here and got oranges and grapefruits for her. When I went to the cash register, Taylor checked me out and he asked if there was going to be another Little Danes and I said no, but obviously he didn't believe me, so he must have told Patty and Babette and now, the whole town will think I am with child again." Lorelai said, taking a deep breath after her mini speech.

Luke laughed when she was done. He set Lily down on the couch that was still in the office and he walked over to Lorelai and pulled Lorelai into a hug, still chuckling.

Lorelai looked up at him. "What are you laughing at?" She asked him.

"Nothing. It's just, you should have seen your face when they said Little Danes and Patty put her hand on your stomach." Luke chuckled.

Lorelai pulled back from the hug and hit Luke across the chest. "I wonder what they're gonna do when they find that Rory is the one that is having Baby Huntzberger. Doesn't exactly flow, now does it?" She asked him.

Lorelai walked over to the couch, picked up Lily, made sure that Danny was still asleep, took the baby monitor from the table, hit Luke again because he was still laughing, and walked down the stairs with him behind her.

When she got down the stairs and through the curtain, apparently Miss. Patty and Babette had told everyone in the diner and they all looked up when they saw her, Luke, and Lily.

Someone started clapping and the whole diner erupted in applause. Even Gypsy started clapping.

Luke started guiding Lorelai through the throng of people and out the door.

"I'm gonna kill Rory for this." Lorelai said. "She's coming home in an hour and the town meeting is tonight and we'll straighten it out then." She said.

Luke still had a smile on his face. "I'll see you at dinner tonight." He said. "I'll be home early and Rory will probably wolf down the grapefruit, so I'll bring you home a hamburger." He said.

"'Kay." She said.

Luke leaned in and kissed her softly. "I'll bring Danny home at six when I come home. Then we can go to the meeting. Bye." He said, and kissed her quickly again and walked back into the diner.

**An Hour Later, at the House **

Lorelai heard the front door close and she walked into the front hallway to see her daughter with her suitcase and her laptop case.

"I hope its okay that I brought this. I have an article to work on for the Gazette." She said as she set her stuff on the couch.

Lorelai held out her arms to her daughter. They came together in a tight hug and Lorelai squeezed her daughter tight and hard.

When they broke apart, Lorelai said, "It's been too long."

"Mom, it's only been a week." She said.

"Yeah you're right. Why did you take today and Friday off?" She asked her.

"Because Logan is being way too over protective. He says I shouldn't be working when I'm pregnant, so I persuaded him to let me work Monday through Wednesday, and I cheated a little today, I worked a couple hours in the morning. But that's not the point, where's my baby sister?" She asked.

"I put her down for a nap. We had a little bit of excitement today at Doose's and at the diner." Lorelai said.

"What happened?" Rory asked.

"Let's go in the kitchen." Lorelai said, and took her daughter's arm and took her into the kitchen.

They sat at the table. "So, what happened?" Rory asked, slightly bouncing in her seat.

"Well, you already know that you called and asked for oranges and grapefruits, which I got. But, Taylor was at checkout, and when he saw that I got these, he asked if there was going to be another Little Danes Baby. Which I said no to. So, I paid and walked out of the store without another word." She said.

Rory eyes widened at this. "I'm so sorry. But what happened at the diner?" She asked.

"Well, apparently, Taylor didn't listen to me, so he told Miss. Patty and Babette. They came in the diner when Lily was in my lap stealing food off my plate and they said, oh how cute it was and they asked if I was excited about having another Little Danes. Luke was walking by just as they said this. He came around and took me upstairs and asked if I really was pregnant and I told him the real story and I also said that we would straighten this out at the town meeting tonight when you will tell the town that you are pregnant and not me." Lorelai said.

Rory nodded. Then she started laughing so hard.

"Why are you laughing? Luke laughed too!" Lorelai demanded.

"I'm just imagining your face when Patty and Babette thought you were pregnant." Rory laughed.

"You're exactly like Luke!" Lorelai through her hands up in the air.

Right then, she heard a cry come from the living room which was right next to the kitchen. Lorelai stood up and made her way in to see that Lily was awake.

Lorelai picked her up and gently rocked her until she calmed down. She walked into the kitchen to see that Rory had stopped laughing, but she still had laughter in her eyes.

Rory stood up and walked over and took Lily from her arms. Lilly looked up at her sister and attempted to talk. "Ory." She said.

Rory and Lorelai laughed when they heard this.

**7:07, Miss. Patty's, Town Meeting**

After they had dinner, Rory, Lorelai, and Luke walked into the town meeting with Danny in Luke's arms and Lily was being carried by Lorelai.

Everyone looked towards the door as Rory pulled it open.

"You're late!" Taylor shouted from the podium in front of the dance studio.

"Cut it out Taylor! We're only seven minutes late!" Lorelai yelled at him as they sat in seats midway.

"I'll let that go now young lady because of the hormones, but in nine months, you won't have that excuse!" Taylor yelled back at her.

"Okay, that's it!" Lorelai said again, loudly. She handed Lily off to Rory and walked to the front of the studio and faced everyone.

"I am not pregnant! Hear me now: I am not pregnant!" She said loudly.

"Then why did you buy the oranges and grapefruits?" Taylor insisted. "If they weren't for Luke and you didn't intend to through them at my house, who ate them?" He said.

Rory stood up and yelled. "They are mine! Okay? Mine! I am the one that is pregnant, not my mom! So stop harassing her and Luke!" She yelled, causing Danny to wake up.

The whole room went quiet.

"Congratulations doll!" Babette exclaimed, standing up from the seat behind Rory and hugged her.

Lorelai walked back to her seat and sat down with a huff. Once basically everyone had said their congrats and had asked who the father was and when they were getting married, they went on to the subject of Kirk needing to be fired from the pet store because he was supposed to be cleaning out the dog kennels and he didn't do that.

When the meeting was adjourned, the family walked outside and was walking along the sidewalk when Lorelai started laughing.

Rory stopped and looked over at her. "What's so funny?" She asked her mother.

"It's just, when you said, 'They're mine!' about the grapefruit." Lorelai laughed.

Luke and Rory exchanged a look and kept on walking into the night with Lorelai laughing the whole way home.

**I know, not my best chapter, but it was my longest! Anyway, it had a little humor with the whole Lorelai and Rory pregnancy mix-up thing. Well, click Joe Purple Button down there and tell me how bad it really was! **


	25. Name Sakes and More Miracles

**I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry! I went to the Adirondacks for a week and a half and then I went to California for a week and a half and I spent a lot of time with my dad and my friends and I only read and review now and people have been too nice to me and have reviewed me and now I have 320 reviews for 24 chapters and I don't deserve them! Anyway, I have skipped some months in the story after the mix-up pregnancy that people seem to being have fun with! And thanks to all the people that said hi to Joe! He felt really lonely! Anyway, here's the story!**

**Chapter 25!**

**(Rory's seven and a half months pregnant, that's how far we skipped!)**

Lorelai walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to see Lily on Paul Anka's back riding around the kitchen, Rory and Logan standing by the table laughing.

Lily was a sixteen months old now and Daniel was five and a half months old. It was March and it was still snowing outside instead of the wet mushy stuff that they call slush.

Rory was seven and a half months pregnant and was growing at an unbelievable rate. She and Logan had just found out a couple weeks ago that they were having twins. They didn't want to know the gender of the babies.

Hearing that her daughter was having twins made Lorelai think of Will and how Lily would never know her brother. Since Daniel had been born, Lorelai had tried to forget about Will, but he was always on her mind, no matter where or when. She still grieved, but, she needed to move on.

Lorelai stopped in the doorway of the kitchen and laughed as Paul Anka walked around the kitchen and Lily's musical laugh that brightened anybody's mood.

At first, Lorelai had been a little hesitant to Rory and Logan getting married because she thought that they were just getting married because of the baby, but she had realized since they had been together for over a year and a half, that they really were in love.

Lorelai chuckled and entered fully into the kitchen. Rory raised her head from where it rested on Logan's shoulder.

"Who put my daughter on the canine?" Lorelai asked looking at her daughter and future son-in-law.

Rory pointed her finger at Logan as Lorelai took Lily off of the dog as her daughter squealed with delight.

"Hey!" Logan exclaimed. "You were the one with the idea! I just followed threw with it because I didn't want her picking Lily up." Logan said with a smile on his face.

"Okay, no more canine surfing for the minor." Lorelai said.

Lorelai looked over to Rory and saw her wince. "Are you okay?" Lorelai asked her daughter.

"Yeah, I just have a bad cramp." Rory said, gripping her side gently.

"Alright. Does anyone know where my husband went?" She asked.

"Luke took Danny to work today. According to him, he and Danny needed more male bonding and you needed to do some female bonding with a one-year-old." Logan quoted off the top of his head.

"I spend time with Lily and Danny. He just wants to take Danny to work so I won't dress him up to look like Luke today." Lorelai said.

A couple of days ago, Lorelai had bought a flannel shirt, a pair of tiny jeans and a mini baseball cap and dressed Danny up and took him to the diner and everyone saw 'mini Luke' as Danny was now referred to.

Lorelai grabbed her purse, the diaper bag, and her keys and shouted a goodbye to Rory and Logan as she headed out the door to the diner.

When she got there, the bell rung dangerously over her head. "I'll be with you in a minute!" Luke shouted from the back.

The diner was empty because it was the late afternoon lull.

Luke came out of the back room with Daniel in his arms and saw Lorelai standing there with Lily.

"Hey, hubby!" Lorelai said and walked over and sat Lily on the counter.

"Lorelai." Luke warned her.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"I told you not to call me that." He said, grabbing a mug and pouring coffee in it and set it down in front of his wife.

"So, you want me to do some female bonding with a sixteen month old?" She asked, raising and arched eyebrow.

Luke smiled at her and said, "Well, Lily and Danny have been coming to the diner lately and you have been really busy at the inn, which we need to talk about later, and I thought you might want to see your daughter." Luke said innocently.

Lorelai was about to give a witty comeback, but her cell phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Lorelai?" She heard Logan on the other end of the phone with a panicked sounding voice.

"Logan? What's wrong, I just left ten minutes ago. Wait, did Paul Anka eat your watch again. I swear you need to keep that thi…" Lorelai began.

"Rory's in labor!" Logan shouted, interrupting Lorelai rant.

"What?" Lorelai asked, dazed. Luke's forehead creased with worry.

"Rory's in labor and we're on our way to Hartford Memorial. Meet us there." Logan said.

"Okay, I'll be there in fifteen minutes." She said and hung up the phone and grabbed Lily off the counter.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Rory's in labor." She rushed, grabbing her purse and the diaper bag.

"What? It's too early!" He said.

"I know, let's just go." Lorelai said.

Luke yelled to Ceaser to close up and he grabbed Danny and they rushed to Lorelai's jeep, put the kids in the back and drove off to the hospital.

When they got there, they grabbed Lily and Daniel and rushed to the front doors and walked in to the waiting room.

"Where is the maternity ward?" Lorelai asked quickly.

"Third floor." The receptionist said dully.

Luke and Lorelai hurried to the elevator and got up to the third floor and asked where Rory was and this receptionist pointed dully to the left.

"I can't go in there with Lily and Danny. You go. I'll stay here with them." Luke said, taking Lily from Lorelai's arm and setting her on the floor.

"Okay." Lorelai said.

"Come get me when they're born." Luke said, he kissed her quickly and pushed her gently towards Rory's room.

Lorelai rushed off down the hallway to room 217. She opened the door and entered to see Rory sitting on the bed, sweat coming down her forehead and Logan standing next to her, holding her hand, and looking terrified.

The doctor looked up from the charts at her curiously. "I'm the mother." She said quickly and rushed over to Rory's side.

"Alright, she's eight centimeters dilated, it won't be long now." The doctor said and left.

Lorelai looked up at Logan and said, "Logan, you can go get some fresh air." Lorelai said, "I'll stay with her."

Logan looked relieved and left the room for a couple minutes. Lorelai bent back down to her daughter.

"How are you doing hunny?" She asked her daughter.

"Is this how it feels when men get kicked down there?" She asked Lorelai.

"I don't know, but we could check when Logan comes back." Rory giggled.

"How long after I left did this happen?" She asked.

"About two seconds after you left the driveway, I realized my water broke." She said, sitting up suddenly, grabbing her stomach and breathing like she had in Lamaze class.

"How lucky am I?" Lorelai laughed, squeezing her daughter's hand lightly.

"How did you do this with me, Lily, Will, and Danny?" She asked.

"I don't know. But I got through it and look what I have from it. Three wonderful, beautiful children." She smiled.

Logan entered then, his face less red. An hour later, the doctor came back in and said for her to start pushing with all the other nurses around.

Seven minutes later, Rory and Logan's first daughter was born. A beautiful cry filled the room and Logan laughed and kissed her head.

One minute later, the doctor announced, "You have another beautiful baby girl."

Rory laughed as tears streamed down her face. She looked up at Lorelai and smiled.

"Would you like to hold your daughters?" The doctor asked, walking over with one in each arm.

Rory nodded her head vigorously. She took the one in his left arm and Logan took his other baby girl.

Rory looked up at Logan and said, "Look what we did."

"Yeah." He muttered, lost for words.

Lorelai walked out quietly and went to go get Luke. She saw Dan asleep in his arms and Lily stretched across a seat with her head in his lap.

Luke had his eyes closed. Lorelai walked up to him and shook him. He snapped his head up and looked at her.

"You have to granddaughters, Mr. Danes." She said quietly, trying not to wake her sleeping children.

He smile and gently shook Lily. She opened her blue eyes and looked up. "Mama." She said and put her arms out and Lorelai picked her up and Luke followed with Danny.

They entered the room and looked to see the Rory and Logan were still looking down at their daughters.

"Luke!" Rory exclaimed.

"Hey, Rory. Two daughters, huh? Congratulations." He said, giving her a big smile.

"Thanks." She said as Lorelai sat down next to Rory on the bed.

"Do you have names?" The doctor asked, coming up to them.

Rory looked up at Logan and he nodded.

"We want to name this one," Rory held up the one in her arms, the first born, "Lorelai Victoria Gilmore." She said.

Lorelai's head snapped up when she heard her name. She looked over at Rory and Logan. She smiled and said, "You guys don't have to."

"Yes I do, you carried on your tradition of Lorelai and I'm carrying it on to." She smiled.

"What about the Gilmore part?" She asked.

"Logan and I agreed the Huntzberger is not a very good last name. Not even he likes it." She laughed.

The doctor took newly christened 'Lorelai' to get weighed and measured.

"And the youngest?" The doctor asked.

"Alexandria Grace Gilmore." Logan said and paced off the baby that he was holding to the doctor.

"That's a pretty name." Lorelai said, leaning into Luke, who had come up behind her.

"I like it too." Rory said.

"It was my grandmother Huntzberger's name. She was the only nice Huntzberger in the bunch." He laughed.

"Where's Lily?" Rory asked. Lorelai passed a still sleep Lily off to Rory.

"Think about it, we'll be bringing Lorelai and Alexandria to go see Grandma Lorelai." Rory laughed, looking at her mom.

Lorelai narrowed her eyes and said, "They call me Big G or they can call me nana. Grandma and Gran just sound too old." She said, wrinkling her nose.

Everyone laughed and smiled for the rest of the night. Two new family members had been added to the Gilmore family and everyone welcomed them with love.

**Yeah, yeah, really bad ending. It was a long chapter filled with nothing. I put my favorite name as one of the twins. Can you guess what the name is? You know what happens when you click Joe Button down there? Magic happens!**


	26. Happily Ever After

**I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This chapter is set three years in the future so Lily is 5, Danny is 3 1/2, and the twins are 3. Thanks to the reviewer who suggested memaw!**

**Chapter 26: Happily Ever After**

"Memaw!" There was a shout as the front door opened and the twins came running in the kitchen where Lorelai and Luke were making Christmas dinner.

"Hi, Lori! Hi, Alexandria!" Lorelai exclaimed, picking up the three-year-olds.

"Memaw! Memaw! Look what I got from Daddy for Christmas!" Alexandria exclaimed, holding up her new teddy bear with a red bow around its furry neck.

"I love it, Zan. What's his name?" She asked, sitting down with the twins on her lap.

"His name is Honor, after Auntie Honor!" She exclaimed.

"I love the name." Lorelai said, smiling at her granddaughter.

"Where's your teddy bear, Lori?" Lorelai asked her other granddaughter. Lori was the laid back one; she was quieter than her take-charge sister. Both the girls had curly dark brown hair that formed into ringlets and amazing Gilmore blue eyes.

Lori held tight to her light brown teddy bear with a blue bow around its neck. "His name is David." She whispered.

"Why David?" Lorelai asked.

"David is my best friend." Lori said quietly.

Lorelai smiled. Alexandria climbed off Lorelai's lap and ran off to find her uncle. Danny and Alexandria were inseparable while Lori and Lily were inseparable. Danny and Alexandria really stood out. They both had a lot of energy and took charge of everything. They went everywhere together.

Lily and Lori, on the other hand, were shyer, quiet, and approached a situation cautiously. They both loved each other dearly, never separating from the hip the moment they met. Lily loved Lori with all her heart and looked out for her little niece, while Lori looked up to her aunt and loved her more than anything.

Lori snuggled back into Lorelai's chest, clutching her bear. Rory entered the kitchen carrying a baby seat with Logan behind her, carrying all of the presents.

"I wish you let me carry some of those." She exclaimed.

"Rory, you just take care of Emily and I'll take care of the presents." He said, frustrated.

"Hi, there, kids." Lorelai said, smiling at how they were already arguing like an old married couple even though they just had another baby.

Emily Rose Gilmore was born on September 13, 2009 and was a little over three months old. Lori and Alexandria had been excited to be older sisters.

"Hi, mom." Rory said, taking Emily out of the carrier, bundled up in a puffy light blue snowsuit. "I see Lori already found you." She laughed.

Lorelai loved Lori as much as she loved her own children. She couldn't say she loved Lori more than Alexandria because that wasn't true, but there was something about Lori that made her soften.

"Yeah, and I'm sure Alexandria already found Danny, too." Luke said from his place at the stove where he was mashing the mashed potatoes.

"Where's Lily?" Logan asked as Rory undid Emily from looking like a marshmallow. Underneath all the layers, the three-month-old baby was dressed in little black sweatpants and a red long sleeved shirt that had Santa on it.

"She's asleep. She woke up early this morning to open presents and after we opened them she fell back to sleep on her new 'big girl bed'." Luke laughed at the term.

"Nana?" Lori asked Lorelai, sitting up on her lap.

"Yes, my frog?" Lorelai asked right back at her granddaughter. **(My grandma used to call me this!)**

"What's for dinner?" She asked.

"Well, we're having your grandpa's famous meatloaf, mashed potatoes, squash, broccoli, and scalloped corn." Lorelai said, looking down at the most beautiful pair of blue eyes.

"Is there gonna be pie?" She asked.

"Yes, my frog, there will be." She answered. "There will be cherry, peach, and lemon meringue."

"I like peach." Lori said.

"So do I." Lorelai said. "And you know what, so does Lily."

Lori smiled and leaned back into Lorelai's chest and hugged her bear tight to her again.

Rory was holding Emily who had blonde tuffs of hair on her head and Logan's green eyes. She was gonna be a daddy's girl alright. So was Lori, she already was.

Alexandria, on the other hand, was a momma's girl. She looked, sounded, and acted like Rory when she was three. Except, Rory didn't talk as much as Zan does when she was three.

A half-an-hour later the whole family was gathered around the table, including Lily who had woken up ten minutes ago still looked tired. Luke and Lorelai sat together on one side with Lori next to Lorelai.

Rory sat on the other side on the end with Emily in the corner in the baby seat. Alexandria sat next to her and Danny on the other side of her. Logan sat between Luke and the baby. And Lily sat next to Lori at the opposite end of the table rubbing her eyes as Luke filled her plate.

"Now, could someone please say grace over the meal please?" Lorelai asked.

"I will." Lily said. "God grace this meal and the people who are here and the moments that follow."

"Amen." Everyone mumbled.

"That was very good, Lily. Where did you learn that?" Rory asked her little sister.

"My teacher, Miss. Goodman taught it to us before school ended on Thursday." Lily said, starting in on her mashed potatoes.

"I like that teacher." Luke said.

After dinner, everyone gathered in the living room to open presents from each other.

"Thank you, nana!" Lori exclaimed from her lap where she had just opened a stuffed frog from Lorelai.

"Your welcome, my frog." She replied.

"Woah, thanks, Logan and Rory." Luke exclaimed as he opened up a signed baseball where all the Red Sox had signed it.** (I hate the Red Sox!)**

"You're welcome, Luke. Trust me that was not easy to come by. But, I know people on the team and now I owe them a favor." Logan laughed.

Lorelai then opened her gift from Rory and Logan. It was in a long velvet case. When she untied the red ribbon on top and had opened the cover, she gasped. Inside was a beautiful necklace with an emerald stone set into the heart that hung off the chain. Lorelai's birthstone, May.

"You guys, this is beautiful." She gasped.

"Yeah, I saw it one day and had to get it." Rory said. "It just screamed 'Lorelai'."

Lorelai laughed as she fingered the delicate necklace.

"That's pretty, nana." Lori whispered, looking at the same birthstone they shared.

"Yeah, it is, isn't it?" Lorelai whispered back.

An hour later after all the presents were put away and wrapping paper cleaned up, all the kids were curled up in the living room, asleep.

Alexandria was curled up on one side of the couch, clutching her new bear and her new cat stuffed animal from Luke and Lorelai. Lily was curled on the other side with her new wolf stuffed animal from Rory and Logan. Danny was asleep on floor, Paul Anka as his pillow. Emily was curled up in her bassinette with her new dog stuffed animal clutched in her tiny hands. Lori was curled up in a small ball in the recliner, clutching her frog.

Lorelai looked at the five kids. "It's all too good to be true, isn't it?" She asked her husband.

"Seems that way." He responded, kissing the top of her head.

"It's a happily ever after."

**I know, I know, really really really bad ending, but at least it's finally over with! Just kidding! I'll miss you guys!**


End file.
